Across the stars A travers les étoiles
by VAN-H
Summary: Trois ans ont passé depuis la fin de la République. Padmé n'est pas morte. Elle est désormais la seule à pouvoir défaire l'Empire et Dark Vador. Entre sentiments contradictoires et détermination, Padmé réussira t'elle à rétablir la république à l'aide d'Obi-Wan ? Pourra t'elle ramener Anakin du côté obscur ou devra t'elle le tuer ? Prochain chap : 2 ATS continue chap. dimanche
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Son regard noir illuminé par la flamme du côté obscur. Voilà ce qui restait d'Anakin Skywalker. Anakin était mort, Vador l'avait consumé à jamais. Non ! Il y avait cette étincelle, unique vestige du passé, courte, une étincelle de bonté. La douleur commençait à submerger Padmé. C'était trop. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de l'avoir perdu. Mais il y avait son enfant qui allait naître. Elle devait tenir, pour lui et pour cette étincelle. Elle ferait tout pour retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Quoiqu'en fut le prix, même la mort. La mort ? Ce serait un soulagement. Tenir. Mettre ses sentiments de côté. Tenir pour lui, pour le fruit de leur amour. Une nouvelle vie allait commencée. Cette vie allait vivre dans un monde où le côté obscur gouvernait, sans père, peut-être sans mère.

Où était le petit garçon blond aux yeux azur ? Où était passé ce petit être au grand cœur qui s'était battu pour devenir un homme reconnu de tous, qui s'était battu pour être reconnu d'elle ? Any. Il l'a abandonné, pour elle, parce qu'il croyait qu'elle allait mourir. Non, il est mort. Anakin n'aurait jamais tué les enfants du Temple, Any ne l'aurait jamais abandonné elle et leur enfant. Jamais. Vador n'existe pas. Il n'a jamais existait. Le souvenir qu'elle a sur Mustafar n'est qu'un rêve. Non, un cauchemar, et le pire qu'elle n'est jamais eu.

Non, il n'y a que les souvenirs heureux. Celui de la première fois il l'a embrassé sur Naboo, sur sa planète. Le souvenir le plus beau de sa vie. Et les moments passés à rire dans l'herbe drue et fraîche de Naboo ? Et son sourire lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé qu'elle allait avoir un bébé ? Dark Vador a tué Anakin voilà tout ce qu'elle sait. À moins qu'Anakin soit encore vivant ? L'étincelle. Il est blessé ? Elle divague. Soudain, des convulsions traversent son corps. Le bébé. Voilà à quoi se raccroché. Elle va accoucher. Le bébé. Elle sent une main auprès d'elle. Obi-Wan ! Elle n'est pas seule. Il est là, son meilleur ami et confident. Il sera toujours là pour elle. Il lui tient la main. La douleur est là, mais qu'elle douleur en pensant qu'elle est en train de donner la vie ? La souffrance n'existe pas. Il n'y a que le bonheur de l'instant présent. Son bébé. Des vagissements retentissent. Il est né. Obi-Wan lui tend le petit ange. Il est là, sous ses yeux. Elle sourit. C'est un petit garçon, si fragile, avec de grands yeux bleus, comme Any. Elle chuchote :

« Luke. »

Elle sent que ce n'est pas fini. Il y a… un autre enfant. Les convulsions reprennent, la douleur aussi. L'autre petit ange apparaît. Si frêle lui aussi. Obi-Wan le met sous ses yeux. C'est une fille. Avec elle aussi les yeux bleus océans, comme son père. Mais les bébés n'ont t'ils pas tous les yeux bleus à la naissance. La couleur des yeux de ses enfants se concrétisera de jour en jour, créant à chacun d'eux une identité propre. Mais verra-t-elle ses enfants grandir ? En aura-t-elle la force sans Any, son Any ? Pour ses enfants, peut-être. Et il y a Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan qui sera toujours là pour elle. Si elle reste, elle devra combattre… Vador. Elle sait que ce sera difficile. Elle sent qu'elle peut partir là, maintenant. Si elle reste, la douleur sera toujours là, au cœur de ses entrailles. Mais il y aura Padmé et Luke et elle doit leur offrir un avenir meilleur. Ce ne sont que des enfants, ses enfants, âmes fragiles dans l'ombre.

Mais où trouver refuge ? Naboo. Cette idée s'impose à elle. Naboo, sa planète bien aimée. Ses yeux se font lourds soudain. Elle entend les cris d'Obi-Wan. Que lui dit-il ? De rester. Elle va rester, mais d'abord elle veut dormir et se souvenir, rêver des instants heureux.

_Any. Il s'avance vers elle. Doucement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle est heureuse de le revoir, si heureuse. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, il lui manquait. Il a tellement grandit ! Ce n'est plus l'enfant de Tatoïne qui parlait mariage avec elle, non, c'est un homme de dix-neuf ans, au regard océan, aux cheveux blonds portant la coupe des padawan. Il est plus grand qu'elle, désormais, et de plusieurs centimètres. Il est là, il la protège. Son sourire dans l'herbe drue de Naboo. Il l'a accompagné. L'aime t'il ? Elle n'est pas sûre. Joue t'il avec elle ? Elle oui. Elle est obligée, partagée entre ses sentiments et son devoir de sénatrice. Elle n'a pas le droit d'aimer un jedi. Jamais. C'est interdit. Mais il y a les éclats de rire, les roulades dans les champs. Elle n'a jamais été si heureuse. Jamais, un mot qui revient souvent. Leur premier et sa saveur. Tout va trop vite pour elle. Et le jour où il a été catapulté en essayant de monter un des créatures de Naboo ? Il l'a fait rire. Sa douleur lorsqu'il lui dit que sa mère est en danger. Il ne veut pas la laisser seule. Elle lui dit qu'elle l'accompagnera. Elle irait avec lui au-delà des étoiles. Elle sait qu'elle l'aime, vraiment et entièrement. Ils partent. Le danger est réel. Ils sont prisonniers et vont être exécuté par l'intermédiaire de monstres. Ils sont sauvés. Ils se marient. Et puis tout change, toute culbute, trois ans plus tard. Ils vont avoir un enfant. Le danger est encore plus réel. Ils vont devoir avouer aux jedis, Anakin risque de perdre son titre. Puis Palpatine apparaît. Et c'est la fin. Obi-Wan lui annonce qu'Any est passé du côté obscur. Elle le rejoint. Elle veut le ramener. Il lui demande de la rejoindre. Elle dit qu'elle ne peut pas, son Any est mort. Il l'étrangle avec la force. Elle ne peut pas se défendre. Et son enfant ! Ne pense t'il pas à son enfant ? Il veut sa mort. Any est mort. Dark Vador s'est emparé de l'enveloppe charnelle d'Any. Et le néant. _

Elle sent que ses forces l'abandonnent. Dans un dernier souffle, elle murmure pour elle-même et pour Obi-Wan :

« Il y a encore du bon en lui. »

Puis le néant. Elle combat. Elle ne veut pas mourir. Elle ne va pas mourir. Elle sent alors une lumière venir à elle. Un murmure du fond des âges déchire l'air :

« C'est notre don. Tu es le seul espoir de la rébellion. Montres toi en digne. »

Au loin, un cri retentit. Elle reconnait la voix. Anakin cri son nom.

Bonjour !

Ca y est, mon bac est fini, je commence cette fiction que j'avais prévu depuis longtemps. Comme vous vous en douter, Anakin n'a pas consumé par la lave de Mustafar et Padmé n'est pas morte. Je n'ai pas aimé qu'elle meure de cette façon dans le troisième film et cela m'a motivé à écrire cette fiction. « Et si ? » Mais Padmé a reçut un don unique et magique. Réponse dans le chapitre 1. )

Bien à vous,

Rose


	2. Chapitre 1 : Aube

**Chapitre I :**

_« C'est notre don. Tu es le seul espoir de la rébellion. Montres toi en digne. »_

_Au loin, un cri retentit. Elle reconnait la voix. Anakin cri son nom._

Ce don qu'elle avait reçu était un poison. Ce « don » signifiait qu'elle allait devoir tuer Dark Vador, impliquait d'elle qu'elle quitta ses enfants. Elle avait dû les abandonner sur Tatoïne et aux mains de son ancien Capitaine de Naboo. Leïla et Luke. Elle pensait toujours à eux. Ils formaient l'espoir qu'elle nourrissait de retrouver Anakin. Elle savait qu'il avait encore du bon en lui. Elle n'abandonnerait pas, elle irait jusqu'à la mort même pour le sauver de ces démons, pour le sauver du côté obscur. Elle n'avait rien vu arriver à l'époque, comme Obi-Wan. C'est le chancelier Palpatine qui l'avait corrompu. Enfin, c'était Dark Sidious. Cet infâme traître ! Elle le haïssait de tout son être. Elle devrait sans doute l'affronter lui aussi. Elle en avait un peu peur. La peur, une faiblesse humaine qu'elle détestait. Mais… elle avait peur aussi de ne pas ramener Anakin du côté du bien. Si son plan ne marchait pas, soit elle devrait le tuer, soit elle devait le laisser vivre et il continuerait à tuer des innocents. Or, cela elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Si Dark Vador avait pris entièrement possession du corps d'Anakin, cela voulait dire qu'Anakin était mort consumé par l'obscurité.

Obi-Wan l'appela. C'était son maître depuis trois ans. Elle s'entrainait dur et maîtrisait de mieux en mieux la force, mais le sabre laser lui donnait du fil à retordre. Contrairement aux jedis, elle avait appris l'art de la force et du sabre très tard. Trop tard, disait Obi-Wan. Mais si la force s'était insinuée en elle cette nuit là, trois ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle allait mourir. _« C'est notre don. Tu es le seul espoir de la rébellion. Montres toi en digne. »_ Pourquoi la Force l'avait t'elle choisit elle ? Elle n'avait aucun don, le désir absolu de fuir ce monde devenu trop dur pour elle. Peut-être étais-ce pour l'espoir ? Mais quel espoir ? Certes, elle avait de l'expérience en politique, elle savait assez bien se battre et inventé des plans tordus en s'en sortant toujours, mais elle n'avait rien de bien plus glorieux. L'amour infini ? Elle ne le possédait plus non plus. Il n'y avait plus que de la rancœur, de la pitié et une cicatrice qui ne se refermerait jamais. Elle avait aimé Any, pas Dark Vador. Non, elle abhorrait cet homme coupable de massacres, de torture. C'était le démon de la galaxie.

Elle sentit soudain une main ferme sur son épaule. Elle releva les yeux. C'était Obi-Wan. Son ami et son maître. Elle se leva et il lui demanda :

- Encore tes égarements ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

N'oublie pas. Pas d'attachement.

Elle secoua la tête.

N'est ce pas cela le problème ? Vous n'avez jamais autorisé de sentiments. Aimer, c'est vivre. La colère est parfois bénéfique si elle est contrôlée. Les sentiments sont humains, Obi-Wan… je veux dire maître.

Obi-Wan soupira.

J'oublie souvent que tu n'es pas un padawan comme les autres, Padmé. Je tiens à m'en excuser. Tu as ta propre expérience de la vie comme j'ai la mienne. Il est dur pour nous d'avoir un terrain d'entente pour nous. Tu n'as pas le point de vue d'un jedi, padawan. Réfléchis sur tes mots jusqu'à demain, sur ce qu'est devenu Anakin à cause de ces sentiments.

Bien, maître Kenobi.

Obi-Wan sourit, Padmé lui rendit son sourire. Elle aimait énormément Obi-Wan. Plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il était comme un frère pour elle, même s'il était son mentor. Elle le connaissait avant d'être jedi. Anakin avait été comme un fils pour Obi-Wan, elle le savait, ce qui acroissait l'estime qu'elle avait pour lui. _Any_. Il lui manquait tellement, à chaque battement de son cœur brisé à jamais. Si il s'avérait qu'elle devait tuer Vador, elle mourrait avec lui, même si elle devait abandonnait ses enfants. Ils seraient bien plus heureux sans elle. De plus, ils ne l'auraient pas connu. Vador avait détruit son monde. Elle n'éprouvait que de la haine pour lui, et de la pitié. Ses enfants lui manquaient aussi. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se retenait sans cesse de ne pas fuir à Tatoïne, se répétant la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait à maintes et maintes reprises. Elle décida de demander un temps pour voir ses enfants. Trois ans, c'était bien trop long.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Obi-Wan et toqua à la porte. Elle entendit un grognement, l'ouverture des verrous, puis la porte s'entrouvrit sur Obi-Wan. Il lui dit d'entrer en la regardant étrangement. Elle s'inclina. Ils s'assirent sur le divan du salon.

Obi-Wan ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis annonça :

« Padmé, je sais ce que tu vas me demander, et la réponse est non. C'est trop dangereux. »

Encore un refus, toujours un refus. Parfois, elle en avait assez de l'Ordre Jedi. Il fallait tout respecter à la lettre, et même en ayant la plus grande sagesse comme Obi-Wan ou encore maître Yoda, c'est si dur. Mais là, pour Padmé, c'était une autre affaire. C'était ses enfants, et elle avait besoin de les voir, et pas seulement en photo ou en vidéo.

« Si tu fais ça, Obi-Wan, je partirais, et tu sais tout autant que moi ce que cela signifie. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Padmé. Tu ne peux pas être égoïste à ce point, alors que tous les espoirs de la République sont en toi. Tu ne peux pas agir de manière aussi égoïste.3 »

Padmé ferma les paupières quelques secondes.

« Il n'y aucun égoïsme au fait de vouloir voir ses enfants. Si tu en vois, c'est que tu n'as aucune lucidité. Ce qui est égoïste, c'est de me retenir prisonnière ici depuis trois longues années. Il faut que j'apprenne à agir, à combattre quelqu'un d'autre que toi ou Hahn. Et l'action ne me permettra plus jamais de voir mes enfants avant un long moment. Combien de temps crois tu que la guerre contre les Siths va durer ? Deux ans, dix ans, quarante ans, mille ans ? Il faut que je voie mes enfants une dernière fois, avant que je disparaisse dans cette mêlée de sang. Je veux qu'il me voie une dernière fois. Je connais les risques, et je veux les prendre. Je t'en supplie, Obi-Wan, ils sont la dernière chose qu'il reste d'Anakin. »

Padmé avait raison. Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas refusé. Il devait prévenir Yoda et envoyé Leila Organa sur Tatoïne avec son frère jumeau. Tout cela allait être très dangereux car tout était surveillé par l'empire. Il ne sentait rien de bon ressortir de cette mission. Et si Vador se rendait compte de ce rassemblement ? Et s'il découvrait que Padmé est encore vivante ? Elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour le vaincre, peut-être ne le serait t'elle jamais. Mais Padmé avait raison sur une chose, elle devait combattre d'autres ennemis avant d'affronter Vador. En qualité de première mission, aller sur Tatoïne pouvait lui servir de leçon. Il en serait ainsi quoi qu'il arrive.

« J'accepte Padmé. »

Elle lui sourit et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle était si fragile, pourtant étant plus âgée que Vador. C'était un monstre et face à cette brebis égarée, il gagnerait à tous les coups. Mais la brebis possédait des pouvoirs extraordinaires, elle s'en sortirait donc, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ce premier chapitre est un peu une introduction du contexte. Je vous promets de l'action dans le prochain chapitre, mais pas de Vador/Padmé avant le chapitre 3. Je sais, je sais. Mais je pense poster ces deux chapitres dans le courant de la semaine prochaine si tout va bien. Et… après une pause d'un mois et d'une semaine car je pars en vacances. Mais je travaillerais le chapitre 4 à fond pour que ce soit le meilleur et vous ne serez pas déçu de l'attente. Et je vous signale quand même que j'ai trois fictions en cours et je suis demandée de toute pars. Mais oui, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû en faire qu'une, mais allez voir les autres, ça vaut le détour ) (Enfin je crois à vous de juger)

Merci infiniment en tout cas pour vos reviews, elles me font tellement plaisir =D

A Lundi pour le chapitre 2.

Rose D. (surnom Web) XD devinez de quel personnage de film ça provient, c'est facile )


	3. Chapitre 2 : Confrontation de sentiments

_Chapitre 02 : Confrontation de sentiments_

_« J'accepte Padmé. »_

_Elle lui sourit et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle était si fragile, pourtant étant plus âgée que Vador. C'était un monstre et face à cette brebis égarée, il gagnerait à tous les coups. Mais la brebis possédait des pouvoirs extraordinaires, elle s'en sortirait donc, quoi qu'il arrive._

Le vaisseau en direction de Tatoïne en partance de Manaan partait dans une heure et Padmé n'avait toujours pas commencé à préparer ses affaires. Obi-Wan allait encore la sermonner. Elle avait l'habitude. L'excitation de revoir ses enfants était mélangé à la peur qu'ils ne la reconnaissent pas et que Vador les retrouve. Cette mission était nécessaire mais tellement perieuse. Elle maudissait et haïssait Sidious qui lui avait tout pris tout autant qu'elle redoutait la rencontre avec cet homme… et Vador. Comment réagirait-il en sa présence ? Il était désormais complètement consumé par l'obscurité même si il y a quelques années elle avait encore perçu du bon en lui. Etait t'il maintenant trop tard ? Elle espérait que non même si cet espoir commençait à diminuait lentement. Elle avait peur de Vador, pas de Sidious en fait. Sidious était puissant mais il ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal, à part physiquement bien sûr, mais Vador pouvait faire tellement plus. Elle devrait faire preuve d'une force morale extraordinaire pour vaincre cette souffrance.

Elle finit par se décider à remplir sa valise de tout et n'importe quoi. Depuis qu'elle était devenue jedi, elle était beaucoup moi coquette, et ses coiffures se résumaient à de simples queues de cheval. Elle portait les ensembles des jedis bien qu'elle eût conservés des tenues du temps de la République et du Sénat pour quand tout serait rétablit, dans la mesure du possible.

Elle voulait redevenir sénatrice. Elle aimait la politique et les débats lui manquaient. Cela pouvait sembler étonnant, mais elle comprendrait l'Anakin de l'époque : l'ordre jedi était parfois étouffant. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra et elle refoula ses souvenirs au plus profond d'elle-même. Anakin avait détruit le monde peut-être imparfait, mais qu'elle aimait tant. Il avait tué des enfants, des hommes innocents qui se battaient pour préserver la paix, il avait faillit la tuer, elle, sa femme, et leurs enfants. Il était mauvais. C'était Vador, le monstre, le mal. Pour l'heure, elle allait revoir ses enfants.

Elle ferma sa valisette et sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Obi-Wan dans le salon. Il lui sourit et lui montra le canapé en façe de lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il restait une demi-heure avant le départ. Elle s'assit donc. Obi-Wan commença :

« Nous voyagerons clandestinement. Je suis Kin-Wu et tu es ma femme, Theodora Wu. Nous venons de Naboo et nous allons voir ma famille sur Tatoïne. Nous n'emmenons ni R2, ni C3PO. C'est d'accord ? »

Elle rit à la mention « femme ».

« C'est ok. Mais pourquoi devrais-je être ta femme ? »

« Tu remarques toujours les détails les plus insignifiants. Concentre-toi sur autre chose. »

« Allez… »

« Réfléchis, tu n'as que quelques années de différence avec moi, Padawan ! Et les femmes ne sont pas tellement…disons…acceptés sur Tatoïne. En étant ma femme, tu as une sorte de protection. C'est compris ? »

Elle hocha la tête en riant. Il finit par sourire et s'étendit ses bras sur le sofa. Elle me décontracta aussi et ils discutèrent de sujets divers peu importants pour détendre l'atmosphère avant le grand voyage. Cinq minutes avant la fin, il lui tendit un paquet de vêtement et dit :

« Dépêche-toi d'enfiler ça. »

Etonné, elle prit le paquet et me dirigea vers ma chambre. Une minute plus tard, elle ressortit en tenue de paysanne de Naboo avec un bout de tissu pendant près de sa joue gauche. Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils à sa vue et soupira :

« Jamais tu ne comprends ! Cache-toi le visage avec le tissu. »

Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas qu'on la reconnaisse. Elle serait la femme soumise. Elle détestait ça. Elle grimaça, ce qu'il ne vit pas car mon visage était au ¾ caché par le tissu. Le pire fut lorsqu'il lui tendit un bout de tissu noir. Elle ne comprit pas à quoi il servait. Il lui expliqua donc en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mets ce tissu sur tes yeux. Personne ne te reconnaîtra ainsi. On ne sait jamais si des soldats de l'Empire sont dans le vaisseau en civil. Tu verras à travers le tissu, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Et toi alors ? Et le fait que je sois totalement couverte ne leur semblera pas un peu étrange ? »

Il ouvrit sa main dans lequel elle vit un masque. Il le mit et son visage changea totalement de forme. Il devint un étranger.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas porter cela aussi ? »

Il la regarda un moment puis détourna les yeux.

« C'est… Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Mets ca dans ta bouche sur le palais le plus proche possible des amydales, ça change la voix. »

Il lui tendit une petite boule noire collante. Elle la mit sur mon palais en même temps que lui et dit :

« C'est parfaitement immonde, maître. »

Sa voix avait changée. Elle était plus grave, plus fluette. Quand son maître lui répondit, elle fut surprise.

« Oui, je sais. »

Une voix de paysan de Tatoïne : grave, sévère, profonde.

« Je pense que je ne m'y habituerai jamais. »

Ils sortirent du bâtiment de Coruscens et se dirigèrent alors vers le vaisseau. Il était d'un noir de jais et immense. Une foule compacte attendait déjà le départ. Padmé commençait à appréhender le voyage. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. A côté d'elle, Obi-Wan semblait serein. Elle chassa son appréhension et se concentra sur des souvenirs heureux de Naboo lorsqu'elle était petite.

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes avant que des clones viennent contrôler leurs tickets. Pourquoi diable l'Empire utilisaient t'ils l'armée pour cette sale besogne ? Peut-être pour faire peur aux rebelles et aux réfugiés. Les gens commençaient à monté dans le vaisseau. Obi-Wan et Padmé tendirent leur ticket au clone le plus proche lorsqu'ils furent au niveau de la rampe d'accès du vaisseau. Le clone examina leurs cartes d'identité puis demanda :

« Pourquoi votre femme est vêtue ainsi ? »

Obi-Wan sourit et chuchota.

« Je ne veux que personne ne la vois, vous comprenez ? C'est mon trésor le plus cher.

Padmé était en fureur : elle passait pour une gourgandine maintenant. Le clone rit et tendit les tickets aux deux jedis. Ils s'installèrent sur une place de quatre agrémenté d'une table au centre face à face, le plus proche de l'entrée. »

Les heures de voyages passèrent lentement. Padmé et Obi-Wan échangeaient quelques mots de temps en temps. Padmé finit par somnoler. Le vaisseau s'arrêta enfin à mi-chemin de Tatoïne. Le capitaine annonçé :

« Les passagers s'arrêtant à Coruscant doivent descendre immédiatement. Le vaisseau repart dans une dizaine de minutes pour l'arrivée sur Tatoïne dans deux heures. »

De nouveaux passagers montèrent. Padmé et Obi-Wan sentirent tout à coup que quelque chose n'allez pas. Ils virent plusieurs clones montés entourant un homme portant une cape noire au dehors. Les clones qui s'occupaient du contrôle d'identité s'inclinèrent devant lui. Obi-Wan chuchota à Padmé :

« Quoi qu'il arrive, ne réagis pas sans que je t'en donne l'ordre, d'accord ? Il est trop tôt pour combattre. Nous ne sommes pas prêts. »

Elle s'assit confortablement dans son siège en essayant de se détendre mais son stress montait de secondes en secondes. Qui était donc cet homme ? Peut-être Dark Sidious, puisque les clones s'étaient inclinés… Mais pourquoi un seigneur sith voyagerait t'il dans un vaisseau de transport ? Elle loucha sur les deux places à côté d'elle et d'Obi-Wan. Elle savait ce qui allait arrivé…

L'homme à la cape apparut soudain dans l'entrée de leur partie du vaisseau. Il était accompagné d'un petit homme en tenue militaire. Il s'avanca alors vers eux, le visage toujours caché par la capuche noire. Elle reconnut alors la voix alors qu'il parla à l'homme à l'habit militaire :

« Gan, fais les partir. »

C'était la voix de Vador. Obi-Wan regardait toujours par la fenêtre, obstinément. Padmé gardait le plus possibles les yeux fixés sur lui. Vador se ravisa :

« Non, attends. Laisse-les. Nous ne sommes que deux après tout et ils nous fourniront un peu de compagnie. »

Son rire résonna dans le compartiment. Padmé sentit les regards se river sur eux. Elle tressaillit au son du rire. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Elle savait cependant que la voix n'était qu'un élement mineur, le pire serait de voir son visage, et son regard se posé sur elle. Quelle souffrance alors ! Vador demanda :

« Peut-on nous asseoir à vos côtés ? »

Ni elle, ni Obi-Wan ne répondirent. Elle sentit alors la puissance de la force de Vador affluer dans sa main et Obi-Wan se retrouva les yeux révulsés. Vador l'étranglait ! Ne pas réagir trop fortement. Padmé se leva et s'inclina. Obi-Wan la regardait, tentant sûrement de ne pas ragir.

« Seigneur, pardonnez la surdité de mon époux. Je n'ai pas le droit de répondre à des étrangers d'habitude sans le consentement de mon époux mais il ne peut pas entendre. Seigneur, ayez pitié… Nous serions très heureux de vous avoir à notre table. »

Elle espérait avoir réussi. Elle sentit aussitôt que Vador relâchai Obi-Wan. Soulagée, elle se rassit. Obi-Wan se massa la george. Padmé sentit alors le regard de Vador sur elle. Il enleva sa cape. Le visage d'Any apparut. Il n'avait pas changé en trois ans. Il était toujours aussi beau, parfait. Mais ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Ce n'était plus Anakin mais Vador qui possédait ce corps. Elle voyait la colère et la haine dans ce regard tout autant que l'amour du pouvoir et de la vengeance. Un sourire mauvais déforma le beau visage, enrayant toute trace d'Anakin. Son mari était mort.

« Je m'assois alors, au côté de votre mari. »

Padmé se força à incliner la tête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Obi-Wan qui… faisait semblant e dormir ! Vador demanda :

« Pourquoi portez-vous ce masque ? »

« Pour une seule raison : parce que mon mari le veut. »

Vador éclata de rire.

« Et sourd et muet comme il est, vous le laissez faire ? »

« Oui, je… C'est une tradition de Naboo. »

Vador sembla surpris et la trace d'une ancienne douleur apparu furtivement dans son regard.

« Vous êtes de Naboo ? Je connais Naboo et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette tradition. »

« Etes vous allez dans un village en plein campagne ? »

Il sourit.

« Hélas non. Mais je m'en souviendrai lorsque j'irais prochainement. »

« Pour quelle raison iriez-vous à Naboo ? »

Le visage de Vador se crispa en un rictus mauvais de nouveau. Il tendit la main mais il se ravisa. Padmé se rattrapa :

« Je m'excuse de mon impolitesse, seigneur. Je n'ai aucun droit de vous posez une question. »

Vador secoua la tête.

« Ca n'a aucune importance. Je vais vous faire une faveur et vous répondre. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et chuchota.

« Je vais à la Contrée des Lacs me ressourcer. »

Avait t'il devine qui elle était ? Non, sinon il aurait certainement réagis autrement. Mais pourquoi mentionner ça.

« Oh ! Je connais. Cet endroit est réputé pour… »

Vador la coupa :

« Connaissez-vous la reine puis Sénatrice Amidala ? »

Padmé leva la tête. « Oui, elle se tient devant toi. » avait t'elle envie de répondre.

« Oui, de vue. Elle était très belle et très bonne pour notre peuple. Nous avons été attristés par sa mort. »

« Etes vous allez à son enterrement ? »

« Je suis allé à son enterrement, à la Contrée des Lacs justement. De nombreuses rumeurs circulées alors, comme quoi elle avait été mariée en secret et avait faillit avoir es enfants. Je n'y ai pas cru tout d'abord puis j'ai vu son ventre ! Ces enfants sont morts avec elle. Elle était très belle, allongée sur un lit de fleurs pâles. Je me demande qui pouvaient bien être son mari… Il n'est pas venu à son enterrement, ça c'est sûr. »

Elle remarqua que Vador était dans ses pensées. Pensait t'il, imaginait t'il, la voyait t'il ? Elle vit une larme glissait tout doucement le long de sa joue gauche. Il se ressaisit et répondit.

« Oh, je le connaissais très bien ! Il s'appelait Anakin Skywalker. Il n'est pas venu à son enterrement parce qu'il est mort. »

Il avait donc fait une croix sur son passé. Elle avait désormais la preuve que son Any était mort. Vador l'avait tué.

« Elle est donc morte de chagrin ! »

Vador hésita puis répondit :

« Je pense que oui. »

La dernière heure passa bien vite. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot, Obi-Wan continuait à faire semblant de dormir. Le capitaine annonça alors :

« Nous sommes arrivés sur Tatoïne. Veuillez descendre dès maintenant, s'il vous plaît. »

Padmé s'approcha d'Obi-Wan et le secoua gentiment en l'embrassant pour faire plus vraie. Il se réveilla sursaut et cligna des yeux. Elle lui dit en remuant les lèvres lentement.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Obi-Wan se tourna vers Vador et s'inclina, de la fausse terreur sur le visage. Padmé s'inclina égalemnt. Vador et Gan sortirent. Avant de partir, Vador annonça :

« Très heureux de vous avoir rencontré, vraiment. »

Puis il s'éloigna, Gun à sa suite. Obi-Wan et Padmé continuèrent leur manège jusqu'à une chambre de Tatoïne dans laquelle ils s'enfermèrent. Obi-Wan parla :

« Il sait que nous devons venir. Il ne nous a pas reconnut. Bien joué, en fait et merci. Est-ce qu'il sait pourquoi nous sommes ici, je l'ignore. Mais il est à ma poursuite, c'est certain. »

« Il attend de te découvrir et nous suivre ensuite. »

« Il sait qui nous sommes. »

Coucou

Voilà pour ce second chapitre. J'espère qu'il bous a plu. J'ai mis du Vador/Padmé, même si il ne sait pas qui elle est. Prochain chapitre dans un long mois et demi. :') Cette histoire va me manquer mais je reviens en fanfare à la date convenue sur le calendrier du profil.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures de Across the stars.

Bisous et bonnes vacances.

Rose

PS : Rue's Hunger Games = prochain chapitre demain.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le combat

**Chapitre 3 : Combat**

_Vador s'assit à la place de son serviteur, les mains croisées, regardant au loin une tache invisible. Il avait vu pour la première fois ces enfants et ceux-ci avaient fait remontés en lui d'anciens sentiments enfouis au plus profond de lui. L'instinct paternel prenait peu à peu le dessus et il haïssait ça._

Padmé ne cessait de repasser le voyage avec Vador sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Anakin était toujours vivant et qu'elle allait devoir l'affronter un jour ou l'autre. Elle devrait protéger la galaxie coûte que coûte, qu'elles qu'en soit le prix. Mourir pour ses enfants. Mourir pour son peuple. Elle était destinée à être tuer. Elle ne voulait pas vivre avec le poids de la faute : avoir tué son mari, devenu un monstre. _Any_. Son Any. Pourquoi la fatalité était t'elle tombé sur leurs épaules ? Ils étaient si heureux. Ils allaient avoir des enfants, allaient les élever ensemble. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir revenir trois ans plus tôt. Même la Force n'avait pas ce pouvoir là.

Obi-Wan la tira de ses pensées. Ils allaient bientôt arriver chez les Skywalker. La navette les y déposait directement. Padmé n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Obi-Wan posa tout à coup sa main sur l'épaule de son aprentie, la surprenant.

« Il faut que tu te changes au cas où il serait là. Il ne faut pas qu'on te reconnaisse. »

Il lui tendit un paquet. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes et enfila son nouveau costume. Il était constitué d'une tenue de padawan masculin en cuir et d'un masque couvrant entièrement son visage et qu'il fallait enclencher pour pouvoir respirer. Elle aurait l'air d'un blessé de guerre.

Elle enfila le tout et ressortit, son sabre laser de couleur bleue à la ceinture. Obi-Wan l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Elle grimaça et rétorqua :

« C'est ça, moques toi ! »

Obi-Wan alla se changer lui aussi et sortit avec une tenue de chasseur de prime avec le même masque qu'elle.

Un droïde vint leur annoncé qu'ils seraient bientôt arrivés à destination. Padmé jubilait, Obi-Wan semblait inquiet derrière elle. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. La navette s'arrêta à une centaine de mètres de la maison de sable. Padmé sortit en courant de la navette, Obi-Wan sur ses talons. Soudain, elle fut retenue en arrière. La maison de sable brûlait. Elle se mit à hurler, sa voix changée par le mécanisme du masque. Où pouvait-bien être ses enfants ? Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Obi-Wan lui murmura :

« Calme-toi, je t'en prie ou nous allons être repérés. »

En effet, en dessus d'eux, un vaisseau d'un noir de jais survolait la zone. Obi-Wan avait enclenché les boucliers caméléons pour qu'ils ne soient pas vu, ni détectés. Une invention de l'alliance rebelle. Padmé retint ses sanglots du mieux qu'elle put. Le vaisseau finit par disparaître à l'horizon au bout de longues minutes.

Dès qu'il ne fut plus en vue, Obi-Wan relâcha Padmée et se précipita dans la maison en flamme. La fournaise l'engloutit aussitôt, sous les yeux affolés de Padmé. Elle s'écroula au sol, vidée. Obi-Wan ressortit de longues secondes plus tard, un corps dans les bras. C'était le mari de Shmi Skywalker. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, les yeux mi-clos. Obi-Wan le déposa au sol au pied de Padmé. Elle prit une gourde dans son sac et versa quelques gouttes dans la bouche desséchée de l'homme. Il la regarda et la reconnut aussitôt.

« Padmé, c'est lui. Anakin. Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais qu'il était mort. »

Elle soupira et répondit :

« Il est passé du côté obscur. Les enfants… »

L'homme baissa les yeux, se força à balbutier quelques mots :

« Ils…sont…avec…lui. Je…suis…désolé. »

Ses yeux s'éteignirent. Padmé lui ferma les yeux et murmura :

« Ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est moi qui suis désolé. »

Padmé se releva. Anakin était définitivement mort pour elle. Vador allait payer toute la souffrance qu'il laissait derrière lui depuis des années. Vengeance. Elle réclamait la vengeance. Il lui avait pris ses enfants. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé autant de haine et de colère contre quelqu'un. Jamais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal. Cette douleur, celle d'avoir perdu ses enfants, l'animait d'une force sans précédent. Elle était puissante, elle allait vaincre.

Obi-Wan l'observait. Il sentait qu'elle était consumée par la douleur et par la haine. Ce n'était cependant pas les sentiments qui conduisaient au côté obscur de la force. C'était les sentiments d'une mère. Cependant, Obi-Wan savait qu'il devait faire attention. Padmé avait toujours eu le même orgueil et la détermination d'Anakin, sans goût pour le pouvoir pourtant. Elle lui rappelait son ancien apprenti à chaque seconde. Il était las de ressasser ses douloureux souvenirs, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il fit se relever Padmé. Elle avait les yeux baignés de larmes. Il lui tendit un mouchoir en tissu bleu. Elle s'essuya le visage. Obi-Wan annonça :

« Où peuvent t'ils bien être partir ? Sont-ils encore sur Tatoïne ? »

Padmé réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Je pense qu'ils sont au camp des pillards Tsukens. »

Obi-Wan fronce les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

Padmé hésite puis répond :

« Anakin était torturé par des cauchemars semblables à celui qu'il avait de moi enceinte, mais cette fois-là c'était sa mère, Shmi. Nous sommes allés à sa recherche. Anakin avait raison, Shmi avait disparu, des pillards l'avait enlevé quelques semaines auparavant. Il est allé seul là bas chercher sa mère. Elle est morte dans ses bras. Il alors tué tous les Tsukens femmes, hommes et enfants. »

Obi-Wan reste interdit devant cette révélation. Anakin commençait à être consumé par le côté obscur bien avant qu'il ne le pensait.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Je… Tu ne comprendrais pas. Anakin ne voulait pas qu'on en parle. »

« Mais durant ses trois ans ? »

« J'avais peur. Je ne sais pas. Je croyais qu'Anakin n'était pas encore totalement perdu. Je suis désolé, Obi-Wan. »

Obi-Wan ne répondit pas et resta un long moment à réfléchir. Il finit par chuchoter, plus pour lui-même que pour Padmé.

« Tu sais où se trouve se camp ? »

« J'en ai une vague idée. »

« Nous partons demain. Nous campons ici cette nuit. »

Gan montait la garde dans le désert. Il se demandait pourquoi son maître avait choisit cet endroit chaud pour camper cette nuit là avant de rejoindre le vaisseau pour Naboo le lendemain. Ce n'était pas un endroit idéal pour deux enfants en bas âge. Il observa les deux petits, un garçon et une fille, dormir paisiblement dans une fine couverture les protégeant du sable. Vador était assis à côté d'eux, les yeux fixés sur leurs petits corps fragiles, le visage empreints de tristesse. Gan ne comprenait pas cela aussi. Vador était un homme cruel.

La veille, il avait mis le feu à la maison de sable où se trouvaient les enfants, y enfermant leur famille. Il le traitait comme un moins que rien. Gan était pour lui un esclave, un bon à rien. Gan le détestait.

Quelques heures plus tard, Vador, toujours éveillé, vint prendre la relève en lui ordonna d'aller dormir. Gan ne se fit pas prier et ses ronflements retentirent quelques secondes plus tard. Vador s'assit à la place de son serviteur, les mains croisées, regardant au loin une tache invisible. Il avait vu pour la première fois ces enfants et ceux-ci avaient fait remontés en lui d'anciens sentiments enfouis au plus profond de lui. L'instinct paternel prenait peu à peu le dessus et il haïssait ça. Leïla et Luke. Padmé, sa Padmé, morte bien top tôt, avait choisie des prénoms magnifiques. Leïla avait les yeux de sa mère. Croiser son regard faisait naître en lui de profonds remords. Il avait tué Padmé. Padmé était morte à jamais et il ne pouvait rien y changer. Il avait tout donné pour qu'elle vive. Il avait rejoins le côté obscur, abandonnant son mentor et frère Obi-Wan, sa place de jedi et avait commis des horreurs. Pour elle. Pour rien. Il ne lui restait que ses enfants d'elle, les fruits d'un amour maudit. Ils devaient les ramener à Sidious le lendemain. Quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire, voilà pourquoi il avait retardé son départ pour Coruscant. Il avait peur pour eux.

Mais il y avait le pouvoir, le pouvoir qui faisait désormais partie intégrante de son être. Il aimait cette faculté qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. La colère et la haine lui avait donné une puissance incomparable. Tout cela grâce à Sidious, son nouveau mentor, son maître. Vador n'avait pas encore tout le pouvoir. Il devait d'abord détruire Sidious pour régner en maître incontesté sur la Galaxie. Il y avait aussi l'alliance rebelle. Il devait la démanteler au plus vite. Il devait tuer Obi-Wan, le dernier maître jedi encore en vie. Sa dernière réelle attache avec son ancienne vie. Obi-Wan se cachait pourtant, sans cesse. En trois ans, Vador n'avait encore jamais découvert sa maudite cachette. De plus, il se disait qu'Obi-Wan avait désormais un nouvel apprenti à ses côtés, assez puissant. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une rumeur mais il fallait se montrer prudent.

Les heures s'écoulaient doucement. Le soleil de Tatoïne commençait à se lever. Il allait falloir partir. Vador se leva et réveilla les enfants et Gan. Leïla et Luke l'observait étrangement, du haut de leur trois ans. Luke, avec courage, demanda :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Vador se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il ne savait que répondre. Devait-il donner son vrai nom ? Devait-il dire qu'il était leur père ?

« Je suis Dark Vador, votre père. »

Les enfants le regardèrent surpris. Leïla répondit :

« Vous dites n'importe quoi. Notre père s'appelait Anakin Skywalker et il est mort durant la guerre. Vous êtes le méchant, celui qui a tué tous les jedis et la république. Vous êtes le monstre qui a tué papa et maman ! »

Vador les observa un moment avec mépris. Il décida de ne pas insister.

« Pensez ce que vous voulez. »

Obi-Wan les avait bien renseignés. A peine âgé de trois ans, encore si fragiles, ils connaissaient déjà beaucoup de choses et était très évolué pour leur jeune âge. Il leur tendit à manger et à boire, ce que les enfants s'empressèrent de manger en le regardant avec haine. Luke demanda :

« Pourquoi vous nous avez enlevé, monstre ? »

Il détestait être appelé monstre. Vador ne se pensait pas comme un monstre, et un enfant n'avait aucun droit de lui parler ainsi. Il se précipita sur Luke et le prit par les épaules en grondant :

« Traite moi encore une fois de monstre et pose encore une question et je te tue. »

Menace en l'air qui marcha. Luke le regardait avec les yeux terrifiés et la bouche grande ouverte n'émettant aucun son. Soudain, il sentit un changement dans la force. Il entendit Gan crier derrière lui. Il se retourna, attrapa son sabre laser et l'enclencha.

Gan était immobilisé par deux jedis masqués. Il se démenait tant bien que mal en hurlant des insultes. Vador allait devoir affronter deux jedis à la fois. Il n'avait pas peur. Il en avait affronté bien trop souvent pour avoir peur. Il avait toujours gagné. Le jedi tenant Gan parla d'une voix mécanisée :

« Tu ne tueras pas cet enfant, Vador. Nous t'aurons bien tué avant. »

Un sourire méprisant s'afficha aussitôt sur le visage de Vador.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Il attaqua. Le jedi qui avait parlé leva à temps son sabre laser pour contrer tandis que l'autre jedi continuait à maîtriser Gan. Vador reconnut bien vite la technique de combat de son ancien maître.

« Obi-Wan ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! »

Obi-Wan savait qu'il était démasqué. Il enleva son masque et sourit à Vador.

« La joie n'est pas partagée. »

Il contre-attaqua, concentré. Les deux combattants enchainèrent les attaques mais aucun n'arrive à prendre le dessus. Padmé finit par réagir et assomma Gan. Surpris, Obi-Wan se retourne vers son apprentie. Vador en profita alors pour attaquer et blessa gravement Obi-Wan qui s'effondre. Padmé hurla :

« Maître ! »

Vador rit.

« Alors, c'est vrai, tu as un apprenti, Obi-Wan ! Pourquoi porte t'elle donc un masque ? »

Obi-Wan tenta vainement de se relever et murmura faiblement :

« Ne la touche pas ! »

Nouveau rire de Vador.

« Ainsi c'est une femme ? Encore plus facile. Tu ne peux rien faire, Obi-Wan. Je vais la tuer immédiatement, et toi avant. »

Vador s'apprêta à le tuer mais Padmé para le coup avant. Vador la regarda surpris et attaqua sans répis. Padmé paraît comme elle pouvait mais sa peur prenait le dessus. Elle tenta de se maîtriser. Elle sentait Obi-Wan faiblir de plus en plus et devait mettre un terme au combat le plus vite possible. Elle devait au moins blesser Vador, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le tuer.

Déjà épuisé par le précédent combat, Vador commençait peu à peu à faiblir. Soudain, il lâcha son sabre laser et pointa sa main gantée vers Padmé. Elle sentit soudain qu'elle manquait de souffle peu à peu. Comme la dernière fois, il l'étranglait. Elle sentait son corps s'affaisser peu à peu alors que l'oxygène commençait à lui manquer. Elle entendit soudain Vador.

« Alors ? On se croyait forte, padawan, pour vaincre ? »

Elle réussit à articuler :

« Obi-Wan avait raison, tu as changé. »

Elle perçut l'étonnement et une douleur profonde dans le cœur de Vador. Elle sentit aussitôt un certain relâchement dans la force de Vador et la repoussa. Vador contre-attaqua, mais Padmé s'était relevé et la dévia. Ils étaient désormais main face à main. Vador hurla

« Qui es-tu ? Que sais-tu ? Obi-Wan t'a tout raconté ? »

Elle devait conserver son anonymat encore un certain temps. Elle répondit simplement :

« Quelqu'un qui te conduira à ta perte, Vador. Ton pire ennemi, la seule personne qui peux te détruire. »

Elle lança toute sa puissance et Vador ne put tenir plus longtemps et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Padmé se précipita vers Luke et Leïla et leur ordonna de la suivre. Elle attrapa Obi-Wan et courut dans le désert. Elle entendit au loin le cri terrifiant de Vador :

« Je te retrouverais et je te tuerais ! Je t'en fais la promesse ! »

**Coucou ! =D**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre comme promis ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. A très bientôt,**

**Mettez vos avis et vos conseils pour m'améliorer svp =D**

**Rose**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Rébellion

**Chapitre 4 : Rébellion.**

_« Je te retrouverais et je te tuerais ! Je t'en fais la promesse ! »_

Cette phrase ne cessait de revenir dans sa tête depuis les deux semaines où ils résidaient dans les profondes contrées de Naboo. La traversée du désert de Tatoïne avait été rude, et ils avaient souffert de déshydratation. Heureusement, un vaisseau rebelle était venu à leur recherche et ils avaient été sauvés de justesse. Padmé avait craint pour ses enfants. Ils étaient si jeunes. Elle ne pouvait hélas être une mère pour eux avec sa mission, mais elle avait quand même le droit de ressentir des sentiments maternels. Leïla l'observait souvent d'une drôle de façon du haut de ses trois ans, une lueur de tendresse dans les yeux, comme si elle savait qui était Padmé. Luke ne se doutait de rien, préférant s'amuser avec ses mini-droïdes ou avec R2 et C3PO. Le deux droïdes étaient les derniers liens de Padmé avec Anakin. C'était Padmé qui à l'époque lui avait donné R2, et Anakin lui avait donné C3PO en échange. C'était bien sûr pour la protéger, bien que C3PO ne soit qu'un droïde de conférence. Any lui manquait terriblement. Elle ne pouvait le nier. Et bien qu'il ait été consumé par le côté obscur, les deux dernières fois où elle avait croisé Vador ne l'avait pas laissé sans remords. Peut-être restait-il encore du bon en Vador ? Peut-être que son Any pourrait revenir ? Peut-être pourraient t'ils élevés Luke et Leïla ensemble ? Questions inutiles, cela était désormais impossible. Elle allait tuer Vador ou mourir. Voilà ce qu'elle devait se mettre dans tête. _Tuer ou être tuer par le mal incarné, l'amoureux maudit_.

Obi-Wan surgit soudain devant elle, la sortant de ses sombres pensées. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il se laissa tomber lourdement à ses côtés sur le sofa. Il tourna les yeux quelques secondes les yeux vers Leïla et Luke. Ceux-ci étaient l'avenir des Jedi. Du haut de leurs trois ans, ils étaient encore bien ignorants de l'horreur du monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Il se tourna ensuite vers Padmé. Elle semblait bien songeuse. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentré du désert, elle restait assise sur le sofa, surveillants ses enfants, et ayant la plupart du temps le regard perdu. Obi-Wan avait tenté de savoir ce qui la préoccupait, mais sans grand résultat. Il lui sourit, elle ne le lui rendit pas. Il posa alors une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Padmé, nous devrions recommencer à nous entraîner. »

Elle hôcha la tête. Il insista.

« Laissons les enfants jouer. La nourrice les surveillera. »

Il sentit sa panique. Elle grogna :

« Et si Vador surgit ? Que peut bien faire une nourrice contre Vador ? Il la tuera et… »

Il répliqua :

« Nous serions arrivés avant qu'il ne touche aux enfants. »

« Je refuse de les quitter. »

Obi-Wan secoua la tête, furieux. Padmé se laisser aller à ses sentiments et cela pouvait s'avérer extrêmement dangereux.

« Padawan, tu n'as pas encore finit ta formation. »

Padmé fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable Obi-Wan agissait t'il ainsi ? Ne savait t'il pas ce qu'elle ressentait ?

« Je n'irai pas. C'est tout. »

« Je suis ton maître, Padmé. »

Les yeux de Padmé ne furent plus que de fentes ébène.

« Si il arrive quoique ce soit à mes enfants, je t'en tiendrai totalement responsable. »

Obi-Wan hocha la tête. Padmé se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer. Obi-Wan lui lança :

« Rendez-vous au gymnase. »

Il n'obtînt pas de réponse.

Aimer quelqu'un à en mourir. Vador n'avait ressentit cela qu'une seule fois. Pour la femme d'Anakin Skywalker. Elle lui manquait, horriblement. La douleur s'était à nouveau éveillée face à la padawan d'Obi-Wan. Ce chien lui avait tout raconté. La padawan avait pu une fois jouer avec ses sentiments pour se sauver, mais elle ne réussirait pas une seconde fois. Il l'avait promis qu'il la tuerait, il tiendrait sa promesse, quoique que fusse le prix à payer. Il tuerait également Kenobi, mais cela était une affaire de longue date entre eux. Il avait encore le temps. Sa priorité était la padawan qui était aussi puissante que lui. Seule la peur l'avait faite reculer. Il ne pourrait la battre qu'avec la ruse et sa peur.

Son maître l'attendait. Sidious l'accueillit avec un sourire moqueur, comme à chaque fois que Vador échouait. S'ensuivait alors une longue discute ponctuée d'éclairs bleus. Les éclairs de souffrance. Vador haïssait Sidious désormais. Il haïssait le monde entier depuis la mort de Padmé. Il abhorrait même ses enfants, fruits de l'amour d'Anakin et de Padmé, comme la partie faible d'Anakin Skywalker. Sidious était hélas plus puissant que lui, ou du moins avait plus de connaissances en la force que lui. Il ne pourrait jamais le vaincre seul. Il devait donc se plier aux ordres de ce monstre infâme, qui était l'obscurité de la force même, et non la haine. Lui n'était que haine et vengeance, ponctuée par son amour en le pouvoir. Il était invisible mais vaincu par la côté obscur.

Sidious l'observa pendant de longues minutes. Vador n'avait pas peur. Il avait l'habitude désormais. Ce n'était qu'une routine. La voix cadavérique de son maître résonna dans la salle capitonnée du vaisseau de l'Empire galactique :

« Que s'est-il passé cette fois, mon jeune apprentie ? »

Apprentie. Il n'était même pas seigneur sith. Il aurait mieux fallu qu'il reste jedi. Là, au moins, il avait un rang plus élevé.

« J'avais les enfants, mais Obi-Wan et sa nouvelle padawan m'ont attaqué. Elle est puissante… »

« … et tu as perdu. Je vois, je devrais donc te remplacer par cette jeune padawan. »

Vador leva ses yeux chargé de haine vers son maître.

« Non. Elle n'est que peur, je la tuerais facilement si Obi-Wan n'est pas dans les parages. »

Sidious semblait songeur.

« Peur ? La peur conduit à la haine. Elle avait peur de toi ? Tu es donc une arme. »

Sidious leva ses yeux terrifiants vers Vador.

« Tu la tueras donc, ainsi que Kenobi. Va maintenant. Ce sera ta seule mission jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses. »

« Et les enfants Skywalker ? »

« Là où tu trouveras Kenobi et son padawan, tu les trouveras aussi. »

Padmé s'acharnait à soulever des poids de plus en plus lourds, tout autant que Obi-Wan lui imposer des entraînements de plus en plus intenses. Ses pensées sombres étaient de moins en moins présentes. Il n'y avait que la nuit qu'elle y pensait maintenant. Elle s'inquiétait moins pour ses enfants aussi, mais étrangement, un sentiment de malaise n'essaie en elle, comme si une épée de Damoclès était suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sentiment dérisoire qu'elle essayait désespérément de chasser. Elle ne voulait se concentrer que sur son entraînement pour vaincre Vador le plus vite possible.

Le sabre laser et le travail de la force était les deux points forts de Padmé. Il y avait peu de disciplines dans lesquelles elle n'excellait pas à vrai dire. Si, une typique aux femmes : la cuisine. Même à l'époque, elle n'avait jamais su faire à manger à Anakin. C'était plutôt une femme d'action, passionnée par la politique, détestant l'inégalité, surtout entre hommes et femmes. Le terme qui la définissait le mieux restait sénatrice. C'était un métier inné chez elle. Une évidence. Elle ne pourrait hélas plus jamais l'exercer puisqu'elle était désormais rattachée à l'ordre jedi. Pourtant, les atouts qu'elle avait pouvaient lui servir à tout moment, surtout dans cette époque troublée.

Pour l'instant, seul comptait la protection de ses enfants et sa mission. L'entraînement de deux semaines lui fit du bien. Ils allaient bientôt pouvoir changer d'endroit, peut-être même irait t'elle à la contrée des lacs. Elle souhaitait y retourner, seule. Obi-Wan était opposé à cela, mais elle savait qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle pouvait se défendre, même contre Vador. Elle l'avait battu la dernière fois, ou du moins l'avait mis hors-jeu. Elle saurait le refaire, et s'enfuir si c'était trop dangereux. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant confiance en elle.

Elle finit par convaincre Obi-Wan qui se montra pourtant inquiet. La contrée des lacs n'était qu'à deux jours de marche, et comme la navette était trop risquée, elle y était obligée. Elle partit donc avec un baluchon et son sabre laser. Elle n'avait emporté que peu de nourriture. Elle devrait se contenter de la nature environnante, mais comme elle était née à Naboo, cela ne poserait aucun problème.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parcourue une aussi grande distance à pied. La dernière fois remontait à son enfance. Même l'entrainement jedi ne préparait pas à cela. Elle s'était beaucoup endurcie depuis l'époque de Naboo, et plus encore ces trois dernières années. Ca avait été dur, mais elle avait combattu pour ces enfants et pour l'espoir d'un monde meilleur. Obi-Wan était désormais son meilleur ami, un frère. Un jour, elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait d'Anakin. Obi-Wan s'était fermé et ses yeux s'étaient voilés de tristesse. Il lui avait pourtant répondu.

_« Anakin a été le meilleur jedi que j'ai connu, et le pire. La puissance entraîne le plus souvent le côté obscur. Sidious ne l'aurait jamais choisi s'il n'avait pas été puissant. Anakin croyait qu'il passait du côté obscur pour te sauver la vie, mais ce n'est pas du tout complètement vrai. Sa soif de puissance l'y a entrainé. Vador est la partie sombre d'Anakin, celle qui se cachait en lui à l'époque. Anakin est mort pour moi. »_

Padmé avait ensuite demandé ce qui s'était passé sur Mustafar après qu'elle se soit évanouie.

_« Un long combat a commencé. En voyant la rage et le désespoir qu'il mettait à essayer de me tuer, j'ai su que je l'avais perdu. Je ne pouvais plus le sauver, et ne pas le tuer, ça aurait été de trahir mes convictions et l'ordre jedi. Si je l'avais tué ce jour-là, j'aurais tué Vador, pas Anakin. Hélas, je n'ai pu que le blesser légèrement. »_

Les jambes de Padmé commençaient à l'élancer. Elle marchait désormais depuis douze heures dans la forêt de Naboo. La fraîcheur qui y régné lui faisait du bien et les quelques rayons de soleil qui arrivaient à percé l'enchevêtrement de branches lui procurait assez de chaleur. Elle était chez elle.

Elle but au ruisseau qu'elle trouva et s'allongea dans l'herbe et s'endormit. Elle se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Elle n'était désormais plus très loin de la contrée des lacs. Les arbres étaient de moins en moins concentrés. Il lui restait environ quatre heures de marches.

Elle les fit presque en courant. C'est alors qu'elle vit au loin le premier lac. Un bonheur immense la submergea. Elle enfila un masque qui changeait son visage, beaucoup plus pratique qu'une cagoule, qu'Obi-Wan lui avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt, craignant que quelqu'un la reconnaisse, puis se mit à courir malgré sa fatigue. Au loin, l'herbe grasse des près semblait boire avidement le soleil. Le parfum des fleurs lui emplirent le nez. Naboo. Sa planète. Son amour éternel. Sa plus grande fierté.

Elle vit alors se détacher la maison où elle avait séjourné avec Anakin quelques années plus tôt, là où elle s'était mariée avec lui. La douleur du souvenir fut vive, mais la joie restait. Elle se dirigea vers la maisonnette. Une femme dodue l'accueillit.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Un endroit pour dormir quelques jours. »

La femme fronça les sourcils.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Il me semble… »

« Je m'apelle Kira Alvan. Je suis de Naboo. Un ami m'a dit que la contrée des lacs était incroyable et… »

La femme paraissait inquiète.

« La contrée des lacs est peu connu. Je ne vois… »

« Pouvez vous cessez vos questions ? Sachez que je ne vous ai pas menti. Je veux juste prendre du bon temps avant de partir pour un long voyage. Je vous paierai. »

« Bien. »

La femme lui montra sa chambre, à côté de celle où elle avait séjourné avec Anakin. Elle lui demanda :

« Ne pourrais-je pas avoir celle-ci ? »

« Non. »

Son ton la glaça. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ?

« Bien, merci. »

Elle ferma la porte de la chambre et s'étala sur mon lit. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à s'emparer d'elle. Elle se leva tôt le lendemain en décidant d'aller marcher un peu. Elle enfila une robe beige, cachant son sabre laser dessous puis alla acheter un peu de pain et d'eau à son hôtesse et sortit.

Elle se me dirigea vers une petite colline où se dressait une pierre tombale, sa pierre tombale. Elle m'agenouilla devant elle. Sur la pierre était gravé « Ci-gît Padmé Amidala, sénatrice et reine de Naboo, que nous remercions et chérissons. » Quelques mots qui l'émurent. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta assise là à contempler la pierre. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle et sursauta.

« Que faîtes vous ici ? »

Cette voix. Elle la reconnaîtra entre toutes. Vador. La haine s'empara d'elle et elle eut bien du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il dut sentir son visage se fermer car il reprit en souriant.

« Pardon. Je ne voulais pas vous brusquer. »

Il était poli maintenant ? Elle répondit :

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Je me présente. Je suis Dark Vador. »

Il fut surpris de son manque de réaction.

« Ne savez vous pas qui je suis ? Naboo n'est t'elle pas sous l'autorité de l'empire sith ? »

Padmé fit semblant d'être surprise.

« Vous êtes un seigneur sith ? Veuillez m'excusez, venant d'un village éloigné de la ville centrale de Naboo, je ne connais pas vraiment les noms des… »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Il lui souriait ! Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement étrange.

« Que faisiez vous là donc et qui êtes vous ? »

« Kira Alvan, mon seigneur. Je n'étais que là pour rendre hommage à notre ancienne reine et sénatrice. J'étais une de ses suivantes. »

Un éclair passa dans les yeux bleus pâles de Vador.

« Ah ! A quelle période ? »

« A l'époque de son premier règne, treize ans avant la chute de l'ancien régime. »

Vador la scrutait. Elle en avait peut-être trop rajouté puisqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à cette période.

« Bien. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer. Où séjournait vous ? »

Devait-elle l'attaquer ? Il paraissait seul. C'était une bonne occasion. Mais elle ne savait pas s'il avait des troupes quelque part. Elle se ravisa.

« A la maisonnette. »

« J'y suis aussi. Dînons ensemble ce soir. »

Elle accepta, obligée.

Elle revêtit une robe prune et s'attacha les cheveux en un simple chignon et se dirigea vers la salle à manger de la maison. Il l'y attendait.

« Vous êtes magnifique. »

Toute cette histoire n'était pas sans rappeler des souvenirs à Padmé, six ans plus tôt.

« Merci. »

Ils dînèrent en silence. Il ne cessait de l'observer, comme s'il évaluait un adversaire. A la fin du dîner, elle se leva et prit congé. Il l'arrêta.

« Quand partez vous ? »

« Demain matin très tôt. Je ne vous verrai donc pas. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, seigneur Vador. »

Il se pencha alors vers elle, comme pour l'embrasser. Elle se perdit un instant dans ses yeux bleus puis se détourna. La haine commençait à prendre le dessus.

« Je ne peux pas, seigneur. Je suis déjà promise à quelqu'un. »

Il rit.

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien me faire ? Vous n'êtes pas la première sur ma liste. Et même si vous refusez, je vous y obligerai. »

Il lui agrippa le bras à lui faire mal.

« Non ! »

Elle sortit son sabre laser. Vador bondit, surpris et sortit son propre sabre.

« Vous êtes un jedi ? »

Il comprit alors.

« Je t'avais promis que je te tuerais, je vais le faire maintenant. »

« Monstre ! Assassin ! »

Elle attaqua. Une haine féroce s'empara d'elle, mais elle la contrôla.

« Tu n'est pas loin du côté obscur, jeune padawan ! »

Il attaqua. Il était fort. Sans la force, Padmé était hors-jeu. Elle décida cependant de ne pas l'utiliser tout de suite. Les coups pleuvaient. Elle fut blessée à la jambe et au visage. Sa blessure à la jambe saignait abondamment. Elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Elle s'écroula totalement au sol, vidée et braqua sa main sur Vador. Il contra la force et sauta sur elle. Padmé sentit soudain son masque fondre à cause de la chaleur du sabre.

« Non… »

« Que… »

Elle savait qu'elle prenait peu à peu les traits de Padmé Amidala. Vador l'a regardait avec horreur. Il ne prononça qu'un mot, le sabre laser toujours lever sur elle.

« Padmé… »

Puis ce fut le néant.

Coucou !

Voici un nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup de retard ! Je m'en excuse mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire avec les cours,… Les chapitres seront désormais publiés toutes les deux semaines pour toutes les fictions, sauf Rue, qui est en attente pour l'instant. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plus et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite.

_Merci à Coraline, Loli et Anonyme pour vos reviews qui me donne encore plus envie de publier la suite __ N'ayant pas le droit de vous répondre ainsi, j'ai créé un blog où vous pourrez découvrir les nouveautés, des bonus et des extraits exclusifs des prochains chapitres. .com_ J'espère que cette suite vous plaira à tous, n'hésitez par à rewiever, cela me donne encore plus envie de mettre la suite ! =)

Rose


	6. Chapitre 6 : Néant

**Chapitre 5 : Néant**

_« Non… »_

_« Que… »_

_Elle savait qu'elle prenait peu à peu les traits de Padmé Amidala. Vador l'a regardait avec horreur. Il ne prononça qu'un mot, le sabre laser toujours lever sur elle._

_« Padmé… »_

_Puis ce fut le néant._

Vador ne parvenait pas à croire que Padmé soit devenue une jedi. La jeune femme dont il avait été amoureux, avait totalement disparu. Elle était morte, pour lui. Enfin pour Anakin. Vador n'avait jamais été amoureux d'elle. Elle était juste un lointain souvenir de ce qu'il avait été. Lointain ? Pas autant qu'il le croyait. Anakin avait été consumé seulement trois années auparavant. Juste trois ans. Il pensait que cela faisait une éternité.

La Padmé qui s'était tenue devant lui n'était qu'une âme étrangère dans une enveloppe charnelle connue. Un piège. Un être malfaisant qui essayait de jouer des ses sentiments. Il ne se laisserait plus prendre au jeu cependant. Cet œuvre d'Obi-Wan ne le tourmenterait pas longtemps. Il lui arracherait toutes les réponses dont il avait besoin et la tuerait. C'était tellement simple.

Il pensa à la Padmée enfermée dans la prison dorée du vaisseau. Elle n'avait pas été facile à battre. Cependant, les années de sabre laser qu'il avait en plus qu'elle lui avait permis de la vaincre sans trop de difficulté. La souffrance qui avait habité Vador ses trois dernières années avait disparu tout à coup et il restait le froid dessein de la vengeance. Elle avait osé lui faire croire qu'elle était morte. Elle l'avait laissé seul avec sa douleur pendant trois ans. De plus, elle avait voulu le tuer. Elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle prenait donc plaisir à le voir souffrir. C'est elle qui allait souffrir, de toutes les manières qui existaient dans ce monde. Elle allait payer pour sa trahison. Il n'y aurait jamais de fin, pas même la mort.

Il se dirigea vers la cellule de Padmé, alluma la lumière qui l'inonda aussitôt. Il entendit Padmé poussait un cri plaintif, sans doute parce qu'elle avait été enfermé dans le noir depuis plusieurs heures. Il l'observa. Elle avait la tête baissé, ses longs cheveux châtains ondulant jusqu'à son buste. Ils étaient ternes et emmêlés. Elle était pâle et de profonds cernes striaient son beau visage. Vador rit de sa bêtise. Elle n'était pas belle ainsi.

Elle redressa la tête tout à coup, comme si elle avait été consciente de ses pensées. La haine qu'il lut dans son regard le glaça mais il se reprit bien vite. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement tandis qu'elle tentait désespérément de s'éloigner de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignit le mur de la cellule. Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle et s'agenouilla, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Un instant, il sentit sa peur, mais elle disparut bien vite contre une détermination sans faille. Elle était courageuse et forte, même plus qu'avant. Il se décida enfin à parler :

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

Sa haine et sa vengeance avait disparu un cours moment, alors qu'il prononçait cette phrase. Il n'y avait que de la douleur. Padmé lui lança un sourire narquois et lui cracha :

« Simple réponse. Pourquoi vous aurais-je dit quoi que ce soit, espèce de monstre. »

Elle osait le provoquer et le vouvoyer, et ce moquer de lui ! Il ne supportait pas cela, surtout venant de sa part.

« Mauvaise réponse. »

Il sentit la peur en elle de nouveau. Deux mots pouvaient faire des miracles. Il se détourna et quitta la cellule pour aller chercher ses gants. Il allait tenter quelque chose d'inédit que lui avait appris son maître.

Padmé était effrayé. Elle pouvait mettre tout le courage qu'elle possédait en elle, il ne suffirait jamais à combattre la peur que lui inspirait ce monstre. Elle se demandait ce qu'il était allé chercher. Elle sentait que ce qu'elle allait vivre dans les prochaines heures, et même dans les prochains jours, changerait sa vie à tout jamais. Elle souffrirait. Il la torturerait certainement. Comment ? Là était la preuve qu'Anakin était bien mort.

Il revint. Il avait les mains gantées désormais, son sourire monstrueux toujours sur les lèvres. Il bondit sur elle avant qu'elle n'est pouvoir faire un geste et l'attacha à un anneau de la cellule, debout. Elle ne pourrait pas bouger.

Elle demanda d'une voix forte :

« Qu'allez-vous me faire ? »

« Je te réserve une surprise. »

Il s'éloigna de trois ou quatre mètres et tendit ses mains gantées vers elle. Elle sentit ce qui suivrait. Une vague d'électricité d'un bleu profond la submergea tout à coup. Tout ce qu'elle put faire, c'est crier. Elle ne pouvait pas même s'effondrer au sol. Elle entendit le rire démoniaque de son tortionnaire. La douleur s'arrêta soudain. Elle entendit une voix au loin.

« Alors, comment tu trouves ça ? Pas mal non ? »

Une nouvelle vague suivit. Elle s'empêcha de crier, y mettant tout son courage. Elle tremblait de plus en plus. Vador la tuerait à ce rythme, et ce serait la fin de la souffrance. De nouveau, l'éclair bleu disparut. Elle profita du laps de temps très court qu'elle avait pour murmurer.

« Tu paieras pour tes crimes, Vador même si ce n'est pas de ma main. Tu paieras pour avoir tué mon mari ! Je te le promets ! Va en enfer ! »

Une nouvelle vague

La vague qu'elle attendait ne vint pas. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Vador se tenait face à elle, le regard perdu dans ses pensées, fixé sur elle pourtant. Il s'effondra :

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

Padmé fut surprise par la réaction de Vador. Elle ne s'approcha pourtant pas de lui, craignant qu'il ne se moque d'elle. Elle se contenta de l'observer avec une moue inquiète. Celui-ci ce releva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il sentit le regard de Padmé sur lui et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Comment avait t'il pu être aussi bête, montrer sa faiblesse devant cette femme ? Il décida de fuir devant ce regard chargé de pitié et d'incompréhension, pas d'amour comme il l'aurait souhaité. Il entendit Padmé murmurer :

« Je révise ma position, Vador. Vous n'avez peut-être pas tué Anakin. »

Il réussit à lui chuchoter en guise de réponse :

« Je crois bien que si, Amidala. Anakin est bel et bien mort. »

Le silence fut sa réponse cette fois-là.

Il devait parler à son maître de son échec dans la mission qui lui avait été confié : s'emparer des jeunes skywalkers. Devait-il par contre lui parler de Padmé ? Ce serait alors signer son arrêt de mort et il s'y refusait. Il déclencha l'interface. La silhouette repoussante de Sidious apparut alors en hologramme.

« Ah, mon apprenti ! J'attendais des nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours. »

Vador baissa la tête.

« Je n'en n'apporte aucune de bonne. »

« Vous avez encore échouez ? »

Une accusation. Il détestait cela, et bien encore plus de la part de son maître.

« Oui, maître. Je m'en excuse. »

« N'avez-vous pas quelque chose à m'avouer ? »

Sidious se doutait-il de quelque chose ?

« Non, maître. »

Sidious, enfin son hologramme, le dévisagea un instant puis stoppa net la conversation. Vador se dirigea vers la fenêtre du vaisseau. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Padmé allait mourir de quelque façon que ce se soit. Peut-être allait-il devoir la tuer, ou la faire entrer dans le côté obscur de la force. Deux solutions distinctes mais terribles.

Padmé arrivait de mieux en mieux à se concentrer. La force revenait en elle. Elle allait bientôt pouvoir se libérer de sa cellule, de Vador. Son jeune forcé l'avait pourtant affaiblie et si elle devait se confronter à Vador ainsi, elle perdrait. Une dizaines de minutes passèrent et, enfin, elle sentit la force s'insinuait en elle. Elle se leva doucement et tendit sa main droite vers la porte de la cellule et ferma son poing. La porte de fer fut aussitôt propulsé à quelques mètres. Padmé bondit hors de son cachot.

Elle ne possédait que peu de temps avant que Vador ne se rende compte de son départ. Quelques minutes ou peut-être quelques secondes. Elle fonça vers le tabouret de bois où était posé son sabre laser, comme si on l'invitait à le prendre. Etrange. Etait-ce un piège ? Tout cela était bien trop facile.

Elle attrapa son sabre laser et l'actionna. Elle eut bien fait car elle sentit Vador fondre sur elle. Elle para le coup de justesse. Elle fatiguait déjà. Elle demanda :

« Que cherches-tu à faire ? »

Vador la dévisagea froidement.

« Je n'ai que deux solutions pour toi. Tu dois choisir : mourir ou passer du côté obscur. »

La décision de Padmé était déjà prise depuis bien longtemps. Elle lacha son sabre laser, ferma les yeux et laissa ses mains retombées. Elle ne dit qu'un mot :

« Mourir. »

Coucou ! =D

J'espère que ce chapitre 5 vous a plu et son suspens avec. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce laps de temps très long (3 semaines !) mais avec les cours et tout, c'est dur. Enfin, je ne cherche pas à me justifier, juste à expliquer. Pour ce qui est du site dont je vous avez parlé dans le précédent chapitre, il se trouve sur le profil car j'ai beau essayé je n'arrive pas à faire apparaitre l'adresse sur la fiction. Je m'en excuse d'avance. J'y ai répondu à tous vos commentaires et mettrai d'ici peu un extrait du chapitre 6 qui est prévu pour… dans deux semaines et demi (eh oui, c'est les vacances bientôt !) lol

N'hésitez pas à rewiever. Vos reviews me font toujours très plaisir et me permettent de me motiver pour écrire.

Je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances (à ce qui en ont) et un bon week-end.

Rose


	7. Message de l'auteur (1)

Message de l'auteur

Coucou !

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je suis vraiment désolé et sachez que je ne fais pas ça juste pour avoir un maximum de review, juste pour savoir si continuez cette fiction est essentiel, car elle me prend beaucoup de temps (j'en ai 2 en actif alors).

Je n'ai qu'une question à poser : est-ce que vous voulez que

cette fiction continue oui ou non ?

J'ai vraiment envie de continuer mais le peu de reviews (une) pour le nombre de visites est ahurissant et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à continuer les chapitres à cause de ça. L'envie diminue de plus en plus. Comme j'ai promis de finir cette fiction, si vous décidez qu'elle doit se terminer, je publierais un dernier chapitre de conclusion. Si vous décidez que l'aventure doit continuer, il nous reste

une dizaine de chapitres ensemble.

Je m'excuse de ce message qui a dû vous décevoir mais

je veux vraiment une réponse s'il vous plaît.

Encore désolé, je laisse l'avenir de cette fiction entre vos mains.

Rose


	8. Chapitre 6 : Obscurité

**Chapitre 6 : Obscurité**

**Après une longue réflexion, j'ai décidé de finir cette fiction jusqu'au bout. Merci à tous pour votre soutien et merci aussi à Jana Helen Laivel qui m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et je m'excuse d'avance pour ces trois semaines d'attente. Je serais libre dans un moi à peu près pour poster plus vite mes chapitres puisque Open Your Eyes et Rue Hunger Games se terminent bientôt. Merci à tous et prenez soin de vous 3**

**Rose**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Lya : Merci pour ta review. J'ai décidé de continué cet histoire encore un bout de temps et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt ) **

**Maam's : Merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup décidé à continuer cet fiction Je finirais cet histoire coûte que coûte désormais et j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bisous 3**

**Vicky : Merci beaucoup J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. ) Bisous**

**Coraline : Je continue J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. **

**Lion : Merci pour ta review J'espère que cette suite te plaira. )**

**Margaux : Aucun problème Je suis contente que tu es eu le temps de répondre à mon message ) J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bisous 3**

**Guest : La voilà J'espère qu'elle te plaira. **

**Caroline : La suite est là :P J'espère qu'elle te plaira, bisous. **

**Chapitre 6 : Obscurité**

La décision de Padmé était déjà prise depuis bien longtemps. Elle lâcha son sabre laser, ferma les yeux et laissa ses mains retombées. Elle ne dit qu'un mot :

« Mourir. »

Padmé attendait le coup de grâce mais rien ne vint. Elle attendit de longues secondes avant que le rire mauvais de Vador ne résonne.

« Tu crois vraiment que ça allait être aussi facile ? »

Vador l'empoigna violement par le bras et la traina jusqu'à sa cellule. Elle ne pensa même pas à utiliser la force tellement elle avait été surprise par son geste et la douleur. Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle attendit que la porte de la cellule se soit refermée puis elle fit appel à la force mais rien ne vint. Elle réessaya, de nouveau en vain. La voix ironique de Vador retentit de nouveau.

« Il est temps que tu apprennes à me craindre, Padmé Amidala. Ce que tu vas vivre ici va être un enfer et tu ne mourras pas avant que je ne l'ai décidé. »

Elle se tuerait elle-même. Elle s'en sentait capable. Seulement, il y avait Leïla et Luke, les seuls êtres chers qu'elle avait encore dans ce monde. Elle refusait qu'il reste seul, sans parents. Elle se battrait pour survivre, pour eux. Ils étaient son espoir et son rêve. Et Obi-Wan ? Elle avait trahit la seule chance qu'ils avaient de remporter cette guerre, elle s'était involontairement dévoilé à Vador. Son erreur allait leur faire payer à tous. Mais elle ne devait pas penser à ça, oh non. Son devoir était de sortir d'ici coûte que coûte. Mais comment ? Vador surveilllait le moindre de ses mouvements et elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance contre lui. Elle devait le manipuler alors. Il restait une part d'amour pour elle en lui, elle le savait, sinon il l'aurait tué. C'était hélas un amour maudit. Anakin s'étant éteint, elle n'aimerait plus jamais personne d'autre et finirait sa vie seule entouré de leurs enfants.

Anakin, pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait t'il abandonné ? Pourquoi s'était t'il laissé consumé par l'Ombre alors qu'ils avaient un avenir ? Pour elle, mais aussi par son ambition dévorante. Il s'était perdu lui-même. Elle n'avait même pas vu sa lente agonie. Elle le rejoindrait un jour dans la mort. Elle serait heureuse de le retrouver dans un paradis sans obstacle, où leur amour pourrait s'épanouir. Heureusement, des fragments de leur amour avaient subsisté. Leïla et Luke. Ils représentaient tous. Luke ressemblait tellement à Anakin jeune. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux cuivrés. Et Leïla avait sa douceur et son regard franc d'insouciance, comme à l'époque de Tatoïne.

Les heures défilaient et rien ne se passait. Padmé avait faim, mais par-dessus tout la soif la dévorait. Tenir, tenir, tenir. Elle s'affaiblissait et commençait à divaguer. Elle voyait des choses horribles. On lui enlevait ses enfants, on tuait ses parents devant elle. Elle avait soif. Anakin sur Mustafar, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait trahit. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait amené Obi-Wan, elle ne savait pas. Souffrance, terreur, haine, vengeance envers Dark Vador. De la pitié aussi. Il se tenait devant elle. Elle tremblait et levai son regard chargé de souffrance et de haine vers cette homme damné. Il lui temps une main, doucement. Elle s'éloigne de lui. C'est le mal. Elle lit de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Elle s'éloigne encore pour mettre le plus d'espace entre lui et elle. Mal de tête soudain et fatigue intense. Elle se sent glissé. Elle a perdu ses forces. Elle entend un cri tandis que les limbes de l'Inconscience aspirent son âme.

Padmé !

Elle sent le souffle de l'air sur son visage ainsi que de l'humidité. Elle essaie de bouger mais elle est beaucoup trop faible. Elle réussit tout de même à ouvrir les yeux. Où est-elle ? Obi-Wan a-t-il réussit à la récupérer ? Elle est dans une chambre, grande et propre, métallique, simple, certainement dans un vaisseau. Les draps blancs sont soie, le matelas est de plumes. Pourquoi tant de luxe ? Vador essayait t'il encore un coup ? Elle se souvient de ses nausées, de la sensation de soif et de faim. Combien de temps s'est-elle évanouit ?

La porte s'ouvre sur Vador. Il porte un simple pantalon noir et il est torse nu. Son regard est froid, mais elle détecte tout de même une lueur d'inquiétude percée malgré lui. Il s'est inquiété pour elle. Et si… Et si Anakin était encore ici ? Peut-être y a-t-il un faible espoir pour que… Non, elle refuse d'y penser. Anakin est mort.

Vador s'avance et s'arrête à quelques mètres du lit comme si il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Il hésite. Padmé se relève doucement. Elle plonge un regard féroce dans le sien et le retient. Une volonté farouche s'empare d'elle et elle ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer faiblement mais férocement :

« Comment a-t-on pu créer un monstre tel que vous. »

Elle sent qu'elle a touché une corde sensible. Elle continue, sans réfléchir.

« Vous avez tué Anakin, vous avez essayé de vous emparer de mes enfants. J'espère que vous paierez un jour pour vos crimes. Vous êtes un lâche, un tueur, un menteur. Vous ne devriez pas exister. »

Il s'approche encore d'elle. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de trembler.

« Tuer moi. »

Est-ce une supplique ? Ces mots sont sortis sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Il la regarde avec pitié et incompréhension.

« Faites-le. Vous n'aurez plus de problème pour vous emparer de mes enfants et de la galaxie entière. Je ne suis qu'un fardeau. »

Il s'est encore rapproché.

« Monstre ! Assassin ! Traître ! »

Elle sent la colère gronder en lui. Elle a gagné. Elle le contrôle. Elle sait qu'elle va avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle sent la pression de la force sur sa gorge, de plus en plus forte. Bientôt, elle ne peut plus respirer. Comme sur Mustafar. Anakin. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens et sourit devant sa victoire proche. Aussitôt, il la relâche. Elle cria :

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa réponse fuse, attendue.

« Ce serait trop facile. »

Avec un cri bestial, elle se précipite sur lui, avec difficulté. Il lui attrape brusquement les bras et la plaque au sol. Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Anakin. Non c'est une image, simplement. Vador habite son corps. Ce n'est pas Anakin. Pourquoi ?

« Je sais ce que vous essayer de faire. »

Il sourit.

« Ah oui ? »

« Vous essayer de me faire devenir folle. Mais je vais vous dire un secret. Vous n'y arriverez jamais. »

Il approcha encore son visage répugnant de celui de Padmé. Elle détourna la tête. Il rit.

« Tu insinues mais tu ne sais rien, Padmé. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir pris Anakin ? »

Il la dévisagea intensément. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. Et si Anakin était encore là, au fond de lui ?

« Anakin n'était qu'une mauviette. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour l'aimer, très franchement. Je suis bien plus puissant que lui. »

Padmé planta son regard vers le mur mais s'adressa à lui.

« Anakin était bon, et bien meilleur que vous ne le serez jamais, Vador. Il aimait. L'amour le guidait. Peut-être avait-il une part d'ombre en lui, mais il la combattait, ce qui le rendait encore meilleur. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde, on avait fondé une famille, et vous l'avez détruite ! Comment pouvez-vous détruire autant sur votre passage ? Vous n'êtes pas un être humain, ou vous avez été déshumanisez ! »

Elle sentit que Vador lui serrai les poignets de plus en plus fortement. Elle serra les dents pour éviter de hurler.

« Anakin est moi, et je suis Anakin. Vador n'est qu'un nom. J'ai toujours été ainsi. »

Un aveu ou un piège ? Lui avouait-il son amour ? Impossible. Que faire mais surtout que répondre ? Rien. Ne pas relever. Laisser aller. L'étreinte de Vador se desserra peu à peu et il la relâcha et s'effondra à côté d'elle. Elle bondit aussitôt sur lui, utilisant la force pour l'immobiliser. Il se débattit avec la force du désespoir. Elle le gifla violemment pour l'empêcher d'utiliser sa propre force contre elle. Elle devait trouver un plan le plus rapidement possible. Il poussa un grognement et cessa de se débattre, certainement pour se concentrer. Nouvelle gifle. Cette fois, il ne bougea pas.

Des pas retentirent tout à coup dans leur dos. Padmé se retourna vivement et vis Obi-Wan, un sabre à laser dans chaque main, devant la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Il les observait avec surprise et dégout. Padmé se releva. Aussitôt, Vador se jeta sur elle. Obi-Wan se précipita et empoigna Vador par les cheveux et tira. Vador céda mais se débâtit vigoureusement et envoya un coup en plein ventre à Obi-Wan et actionna son sabre laser en bondissant hors de portée de Padmé et de Obi-Wan.

Padmé attaqua suivit par Obi-Wan. Vador se défendait comme il pouvait mais les forces conjuguées de Obi-Wan et Padmé zappé ses forces. Son visage était ruisselant de sueur. Padmé sentait qu'il faiblissait et aidé d'Obi-Wan, elle attaquait de plus en plus rapidement. Finalement, elle porta un coup à la main mécanisée de Vador qui fut tranchée net. Surpris, Vador lacha son sabre laser. Obi-Wan en profita pour l'attaquer mais au dernier moment, ne sachant pourquoi, Padmé para le laser d'Obi-Wan. Elle savait qu'il avait cherché à tuer Vador et qu'elle aurait dû le laisser faire, mais son instinct lui avait dicté de parer. Obi-Wan l'observa un long moment, Vador toujours à terre, un sourire aux lèvres. Obi-Wan baissa son arme et s'empara de celle de Vador. Padmé pointa son sabre-laser sur Vador.

« Chacun son tour. Veux-tu mourir ? »

Alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Pas trop long ? Bien écrit ? )

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et prenez soin de vous.

Rose


	9. Chapitre 7 : La rédemption du Jedi

**Chapitre 7 : La rédemption d'un jedi**

_Obi-Wan l'observa un long moment, Vador toujours à terre, un sourire aux lèvres. Obi-Wan baissa son arme et s'empara de celle de Vador. Padmé pointa son sabre-laser sur Vador._

_« Chacun son tour. Veux-tu mourir ? »_

Vador sentait chaque pulsion de son cœur. Il n'avait jamais été plus conscient de la vie qu'à ce moment là. Vivre. Il aimait vivre. Il savait que sa réponse à la question de Padmé, sa femme. Non, ce jedi n'était pas Padmé. Cette dernière était morte en couche trois ans plus tôt. La femme qui se tenait devant lui possédait le corps de Padmé. Obi-Wan et les rebelles avaient un plan pour le faire tomber. Cepedant, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il était plus malin que les autres. Il réfléchit de longues minutes. La dénommé Padmé n'avait pas bougé. Son expression était impassible. Vador releva légèrement la tête. Sa réponse fusa.

« Je choisis la mort. »

Il n'y eut qu'un rayon de lumière. Puis tout s'arrêta. Un instant de douleur et ses yeux se révulsèrent.

« Ne t'avais-je pas dit que j'étais celle qui te tuerais Vador ? Adieu. »

Choisir. Un mot tellement difficile. Presque autant qu'aimer. Padmé regarda avec horreur mourir Vador. Elle l'avait tué. Elle. De son propre chef. Elle qui prônait la paix, la justice. La guerre l'avait transformé. De droite et sensible, elle était devenu dure et fière. Plus rien ne comptait à par ses enfants maintenant. Anakin mort, Vador mort, elle pouvait désormais se retirer de ce monde. Non, il restait encore une tache à accomplir. Sidious, le seigneur le plus puissant et le plus noir des Sith. Elle allait l'affronter, avec Obi-Wan. Elle gagnerait face au mal ou mourrait. Mais avant, elle souhait passé un peu de temps avec ses enfants.

A la vue du corps, la souffrance envahit Padmé. Elle s'effondra, en pleurs. Elle pleurait pour la première fois la perte d'Anakin. Elle prit le visage de son aimé dans ses bras et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Le corps disparu, soudain. Anakin était retourné à la force. Elle espérait qu'il avait rejoint le bien. Elle se releva et vit le visage strié de larmes de son maître. Il la prit dans ses bras un moment, pas en tant que maître, mais en tant que vieil ami. Il lui chuchota.

« Ta formation est terminée, Padmé. Tu es désormais jedi. »

Obi-Wan lui donnait ainsi la liberté de continuer sa quête avec lui, ou de rejoindre sa famille pour finir sa vie. Elle avait le choix, mais sa décision était prise depuis bien longtemps.

« Je combattrais à vos côtés, Obi-Wan. Nous vaincrons l'obscurité ensemble. Seulement, auparavant, laissez-moi quelques jours auprès de mes enfants, juste quelques jours. »

Obi-Wan acquiesça, grave. Il lui murmura.

« Je t'accompagnerais. »

Le vaisseau s'arrêta sur Tatoïne. La chaleur étouffante fit curieusement du bien à Padmé. Cette planète lui rappelait Anakin. Non, cette planète était Anakin. Elle se dirigea vers l'habitat de sable de la famille de la mère d'Any rapidement. L'impatience de revoir ses enfants grandissait à chaque pas. Obi-Wan peinait à la suivre et riait quelque mètres derrières elle. Des éclats de voix accueillirent son arrivée. Leïla et Luke, âgés de trois ans, se précipitèrent vers elle. Elle s'arrêta et les accueillit au creux de ses bras.

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Padmé. Des larmes de joie et de tristesse. Luke ressemblait tellement à son père ! Les mêmes cheveux cuivrés, le même regard bleu perçant. Leïla, elle, avait sa détermination et sa nature têtue. La lueur de défi spécifique à Anakin brillait également dans ses yeux. Luke tira doucement la manche de Padmé.

« Maman. Rentrons. »

Elle lui sourit. La belle-sœur d'Anakin les attendait à la porte de la maisonnette ancrée dans le sable. Elle souriait, mais Padmé décelait dans son regard une lueur d'impatience et d'inquiétude.

Padmé coucha ses enfants et se dirigea vers le sofa grisâtre où l'y attendait Obi-Wan et la belle-sœur. Elle s'assit.

« Nous avons tué Vador. »

Sa belle-sœur l'observa un long moment mais ne dit rien. Padmé lut cependant un soupçon de tristesse dans son regard. Elle s'approcha lentement d'elle et la pris dans ses bras un moment. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Obi-Wan n'avait piper mot. Elle sentit grâce à la force que les remords le rongeaient. Elle se dégagea doucement de sa belle sœur, se tourna vers Obi-Wan et lui pris les mains en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Ce ne sera jamais à cause de toi, Obi-Wan. Le côté obscur d'Anakin le dévorait depuis un long moment. C'est moi qui l'ai entrainé dans cette folie, moi qui l'ai épousé en sachant qu'il était jedi. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Cependant, je ne parviens pas à avoir de regrets. J'aime mes enfants plus que tout au monde, parce qu'il sont une partie de lui, le fruit de notre amour, certes défendu, mais incommensurable. Anakin cherchait à me sauver la vie dans un sens lorsqu'il a choisi le côté obscur, même si sa soif de puissance et de grandeur a dû y jouer. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle sentit les mains d'Obi-Wan se poser sur son visage et la forcer à le relever. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes et la transpercèrent. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. En fait, elle n'eut aucune réaction à cause de la surprise. Il n'insista pas et la relâchai puis dit :

« Je t'aime comme un frère, Padmé, comme un maître. J'ai fais ça pour te faire réagir, te montrer que tu aimes toujours Anakin. »

Elle ne l'avait jamais démenti. Pourquoi donc utilisait-il cette excuse ?

« Je n'ai jamais prétexté le contraire, non ? »

« Mais si tu aimes Anakin, comment ne peux-tu pas aimé Vador ? »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'éloignai d'Obi-Wan de plusieurs mètres. Celui-ci la dévisageait d'une drôle de façon, comme si…

« Tu es lente à comprendre, ma chérie. »

Vador ! Vador se tenait en face d'elle désormais, le visage monstrueusement tordu par un rictus d'extase. Elle pensa alors aux enfants couchés dans la pièce voisine, à sa belle-sœur – qui était partie faire le déjeuner entre temps – dans la cuisine. Il savait ! Il allait les prendre. De plus, elle n'avait plus son sabre laser sur elle , et elle ne pouvait rien faire sans lui, à part utiliser la force. Bien sûr ! Elle mit mes mains en bouclier devant elle . Il lui sourit et, heureusement, ne sortit pas son arme. Un combat égal, s'était déjà ça. Il enleva sa cape et se posta en position de défense.

« Je ne suis pas là pour les enfants, Padmé. Je suis là pour toi. Je veux que tu reviennes avec moi. Voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai pas détruite à notre première rencontre, dans le vaisseau allant vers Tatoïne. »

Padmé ne réagit pas. Contrôles-toi, lui ordonnai une voix dans ma tête. Elle essayait.

« Où est Obi-Wan ? »

« Enfermé. Je ne l'ai pas tué pour que tu ne t'énerves pas. Je te veux toi, en échange de sa vie. »

Il plaisantait ?

« Comment puis-je en être sûre ? »

Il se releva légèrement, glissa sa main la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un petit écran et l'alluma. Padmé se rapprocha, méfiante. Il lui tendit. Elle le prit et Obi-Wan apparut dans une cellule blanche, sur un lit relativement confortable pour un prisonnier. Il se releva soudain et s'approcha d'elle en boitant. Il hurla :

« Padmé ! Padmé ! Ne fais pas ce qu'il dit je t'en prie ! Je… »

L'écran s'étendit soudain devant elle. Elle essaya de le rallumer en vain. Elle le jeta à terre et le verre se brisa. La colère l'aveuglait désormais, et elle sentait la puissance son pouvoir prendre possession de son corps. Elle était plus puissante que Vador, et que tous les jedis et maîtres qui l'avaient précédé. Elle vaincrait cet infâme traître sans problème.

Elle vit alors le sourire narquois de son ennemi. Elle savait qu'il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Elle était en train de passer du côté obscur, et elle ne devait absolument pas suivre le chemin de son défunt époux. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla lentement. Cela suffit à la détendre et elle rouvrit les yeux, heureuse. Ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Vador la destabilisa. La peur et l'incompréhension se peignaient sur ses traits.

« Comment as-tu fais pour stopper le processus ? Comment as-tu combattu ? »

Elle garda le silence un moment puis répondit :

« Il suffit d'avoir la foi et la volonté suffisantes pour le faire, celle que vous n'avez jamais eu Vador. »

Il parut surpris.

« Tu penses qu'Anakin ne les avait pas ? »

Pourquoi évoquait-il Anakin maintenant ?

« Je pense que l'inquiétude la pousser à le faire, comme je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure. Anakin était un jedi puissant et bon, mais il était aussi orgueilleux. »

« Et tu l'as aimé quand même ? »

« Je l'aime toujours. »


	10. Chapitre 8 : Méfiance

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

Réponse à la review de Vicky : Merci beaucoup ! :D Un instant moi aussi j'ai pensé que j'allais tué Anakin (mais bon, aucun interêt pour cette fiction et je ne suis pas sadique) Voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira tout autant !

Réponse à la review de Lya : Merci pour ta review Voilà la suite avec un peu de retard. :S J'espère qu'elle te plaira )

**Coucou ! **

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! C'est pour l'instant mon préféré. **

**Bonne lecture, **

**Rose**

**Chapitre 8 : Combat et méfiance**

_Elle garda le silence un moment puis répondit :_

_« Il suffit d'avoir la foi et la volonté suffisantes pour le faire, celle que vous n'avez jamais eu Vador. »_

_Il parut surpris._

_« Tu penses qu'Anakin ne les avait pas ? »_

_Pourquoi évoquait-il Anakin maintenant ?_

_« Je pense que l'inquiétude la pousser à le faire, comme je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure. Anakin était un jedi puissant et bon, mais il était aussi orgueilleux. »_

_« Et tu l'as aimé quand même ? »_

_« Je l'aime toujours. »_

« Je l'aime toujours. »

Ses paroles résonnèrent en elle comme une seule vérité. Il n'y avait pas de mots plus véridiques qu'elle pouvait prononcés. Elle sentit le regard de braise de Vador sur elle. Elle n'osa pas le regarder, car quand elle posait les yeux sur lui, elle voyait par moment son Any, et cela lui faisait mal. Vador lui avait bien trop fait de mal pour qu'une petite partie d'Anakin soit encore en lui : il avait cherché à enlevé ses enfants, l'avait blessé physiquement et moralement, s'en était pris à Obi-Wan Kenobi, son maître, son frère.

Pourtant, peut-être restait-il une infime part de l'âme de ce qu'avait été son époux ? Un homme bon et généreux, avec ses défauts, mais l'aimant éperdument et donnât tout pour elle. Pourquoi s'était-il poussé à devenir ce monstre froid et obscur qui se tenait en face d'elle ? La vie pouvait parfois être bien étrange et changé la personnalité d'une personne à jamais. Padmé n'avait plus d'espoir pour Vador, elle ne sentait pas le bien en lui. Cependant, à cet instant précis, elle sentit le feu de l'amour qu'il lui vouait s'allumer.

Il la dévorait du regard. Elle perçut sa passion. Elle le vit s'écrouler à terre, le visage crispé, les poings serrés. Elle posa un genou à terre, inquiète. Il se mit à trembler violemment, son corps parcourut de soubresauts incontrôlables. Padmé ne savait que faire, que dire. Elle tendit une main vers lui mais se ravisa. Elle ne pouvait éprouver de compassion pour Vador. Tandis qu'elle se relevait, Vador se mit à grogner.

« Non…Non…Non. »

Sa voix prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et Padmé, craignant qu'il ne réveille les enfants, posa une main sur le cuir de sa veste. Il se calma aussitôt. Les tremblements cessèrent. Padmé enleva sa main et s'assit sur le sofa, attendant une réaction de son ennemi. Ce dernier se releva lentement et osa enfin la regardé. L'ironie et la colère avaient disparu de son visage, et il sembla à Padmé d'avoir retrouvé Anakin pendant un instant. Mais la raison repris bien vite le dessus et elle secoua la tête en criant :

« Cessez votre numéro, Vador ! Sortez d'ici et libérez Obi-Wan ! »

Il ne réagit pas et se contenta de rester debout en la scrutant. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle bondit et plongea sur le sabre laser de Vador en espérant le faire réagir. Elle eut raison car il esquiva et se saisit du sabre qu'il actionna et pointa sur Padmé.

« Ne cherches pas à faire l'idiote, Padmé. »

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Que cherchait-il donc, à la fin ?

« Ne devriez-vous pas rejoindre, votre maître ? »

Il rit d'un rire sans joie.

« Je crois que je suis à mon propre compte. Je vais me dresser contre lui, je serais bientôt plus puissant. »

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait donc bien signifié ? S'il devenait plus puissant, elle n'aurait plus aucune chance de le vaincre.

« Plus puissant ? »

Le sourire de Dark Vador s'agrandit.

« Oui. Et j'aimerais que vous me rejoigniez, Padmé Amidala. »

Padmé ne fut aucunement surprise de cette proposition. Elle s'attendait à tout désormais avec lui. Elle commençait à comprendre que deux personnalités se confrontaient en lui : Vador, le monstre, et peut-être une part d'Anakin qui restait ancrée. Peut-être restait-il une infime chance finalement ?

« Je refuse, comme vous vous doutez bien de ma réponse. »

Le sourire disparut. Vador prenait le dessus et il fallait s'attendre à une réaction violente. Elle reprit sa position de défense. Mais Vador resta là, impassible, en proie à une lutte intérieure. Elle aurait pu l'attaquer sans problème, mais elle ne fit rien. Il se ressaisit bien vite et son regard étincela.

« Je crois que je devrais te remercier de ne pas avoir profité de la situation pour m'attaquer… »

Padmé, l'observa un instant, ne sachant que dire. Il sourit.

«…cependant, je ne compte absolument pas le faire. »

Vador était donc capable d'ironie, était-il finalement plus humain qu'il ne le laissait entrevoir ?

« Combien allons-nous encore rester de temps à parler de choses futiles ? Venez-en au fait ! Que voulez-vous de moi, autre que m'avoir à vos côtés ? Ou si ce n'est que ça, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que j'ai décliné votre offre ? »

Le silence régna durant de longues secondes. Il la jaugeait, elle le sentait, et elle, le défiait du regard. Elle ne cèderait pas. C'est alors que tout bascula. Sa belle-sœur sortit de la cuisine en chantonnant. Quand elle le vit, elle s'écria. Vador se retourna et sortit son sabre laser. Une seconde, Padmé ne disposait que de quelques secondes pour contrer. Elle bondit. N'ayant pas d'arme, elle n'eut cependant pas d'autre choix que de faire barrière à l'aide de son corps devant sa belle-sœur. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors. Elle vit la consternation se peindre sur le visage de Vador, et la lame fondre sur elle sans qu'il ne puisse l'immobiliser. La douleur fu fulgurante. Le laser flamboyant la transperça et la douleur irradia. Elle eut l'impression de hurler, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve puisque le souffle lui manqua. Avant de sombrer, inconsciente, elle n'entendit qu'un cri de souffrance déchirer l'air.

« Padmé ! »

La voix d'Anakin, de son bien-aimé. Elle allait bientôt le rejoindre dans la force. Elle pensa un instant à ses enfants. Elle eut peur pour eux. Qu'allez faire Vador d'eux après sa mort ? Elle devait tenir. Mais son corps s'engourdissait peu à peu, et elle sentait les battements de son cœur diminuaient doucement. La souffrance s'évanouissait aussi, et s'en était un soulagement, pourtant un désagrément puisqu'elle savait qu'elle sombrait dans le noir de la mort.

Elle se sentit soulever et poser sur quelque chose de confortable. C'était comme si elle était dans un songe. Elle entendit quelques cris de protestations et de pleurs, puis des supplications. Elle ne comprenait pourtant pas ce qui se disait autour d'elle. Elle savait juste qu'on voulait la sauver. La douleur l'envahit de nouveau lorsque milles couteaux s'enfoncèrent dans sa tempe. Son corps se mit à trembler violemment sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôle, bien qu'elle s'y efforcer de toute la puissance de sa volonté. Il protestait contre les dommages qu'on lui faisait subir. La douleur s'arrêta de nouveau et on la força à avaler quelque chose qu'elle eut du mal à déglutir. Elle commençait à délirer. Ses rêves se transformaient en cauchemar. Et toujours Vador, ce monstre, la personne qui était la cause de tous ces problèmes.

Elle divaguait peut-être mais elle prenait peu à peu conscience de quelque chose. Vador était peut-être certes le fruit du mal, mais c'était la part sombre d'Anakin. Anakin était donc Vador. Tout ce temps qu'elle avait passé à se dire qu'Anakin était mort n'était que vain. Peut-être avait-il changé de nom, et qu'importe, il restait la même personne, avec la même personnalité, et le même caractère. Il avait juste choisi une voix bien différente de la sienne, dans le mal, pour le pouvoir, poussé par son ambition. L'excuse qu'il s'était choisi, vouloir la sauver, elle, n'en n'était pas une. C'était juste un prétexte forgé par son inconscient et qui avait battit le nouveau Anakin, Vador en l'occurrence.

Leur amour était mort le jour où Anakin était rentré de guerre, pour aller sauver Palpatine. Le seigneur Sith n'avait fait que consolider la noirceur de l'âme son mari. La prise de conscience de Padmé ne fit qu'accroître sa douleur, et provoquer un profond désespoir qui, elle le savait, ne la quitterait jamais. C'était la fin d'une ère où elle avait espérer, et le début d'une ère de haine et de regrets. Il lui restait cependant ses enfants, ses amours. Elle ne les laisserait pas tomber.

Padmé ouvrit les yeux sur le monde nouveau qui s'offrait à elle. Et ce fut _**lui,**_ ce traître infâme, sur qui elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle sentit pour la première fois le goût de la haine.


	11. Chapitre 9 : La couleur de la haine

Coucou :D

Voilà le nouveau chapitre un peu plus court que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

La suite très certainement dimanche prochain )

Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

Rose

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lya :** Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi je mettais bien deux baffes à Vador ! x) Merci 3 J'essaie de faire au mieux pour les chapitres et d'écrire le mieux possible ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira

Rose

**Hellohlie :** Merci beaucoup :D Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant

Rose

**Vicky :** Merci beaucoup Oui, pauvre Padmé, Vador lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs lol Vivement le retour d'Anakin. :D, dans quelques chapitres je pense.

**Chapitre 9 : La couleur de la haine**

_Padmé ouvrit les yeux sur le monde nouveau qui s'offrait à elle. Et ce fut __**lui,**__ ce traître infâme, sur qui elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle sentit pour la première fois le goût de la haine._

Padmé se releva lentement, évaluant les forces qui lui restaient. Elle était faible, trop faible. Elle n'avait aucune chance à ce moment contre Vador. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard, et chercha sa belle-sœur, priant pour qu'elle soit encore en vie. Elle la découvrit sur une chaise en face d'elle, étrangement calme, mais de profonds cernes s'épanouissant sous ses yeux d'un bleu perçant. Padmé se leva, mais ses jambes étaient encore trop engourdies pour la porter et elle se serait effondrée si Vador ne l'avait pas soutenue.

La main de Vador sur elle lui fit l'effet d'un fer chauffé à blanc, et elle se dégagea d'un mouvement vif, puisant dans ses ultimes réserves. Elle s'assit en soufflant sur le lit. Vador resta debout à côté d'elle. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas regardé. Elle se demanda où était ses enfants. N'osant pas poser la question à voix haute en présence du monstre, elle se remit debout et se dirigea vers sa belle-sœur en boitillant, mais la voix de celle-ci s'éleva bientôt.

« Padmé, va te recoucher. Tu es faible. Les enfants vont bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Que se passait-il ? Vador l'avait t'il menacé ? Pourquoi était aussi… Padmé n'obéit pas. Elle ne savait que faire, se sentant inutile. Elle dévisagea alors sa belle-sœur, essayant de déceler un quelquonque signe d'avertissement dans son regard. Il lui sembla voir une lueur de peur qui disparut bien vite. Padmé décida de le croire.

Cependant, pour l'instant, elle ne devait rien faire, et jouer l'hypocrite, tout en gardant ses distances avec Vador. De longs moments de colère intérieure l'attendaient, elle le savait. Pour autant, elle était aussi certaine qu'elle réussirait à jouer la comédie, pour la sécurité de sa famille. Attendre à la lueur de la haine qui naissait en elle à chaque pulsation de son cœur et qui se répandait dans ses veines telle un poison. La haine menait à la vengeance, et au côté obscur. Elle devait utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas y prendre goût. Avant d'être jedi, elle avait la liberté de se laisser aller à ses sentiments dans une certaine mesure, puisqu'une politicienne devait tout de même garder un certain contrôle sur elle-même.

Ainsi, elle s'était offerte à Anakin Skywalker, le plus prometteur et puissant jedi de sa génération, qui l'avait corrompu et emmené vers une voie dangereuse et sans issue. Cependant, Padmé avait eu le choix. Elle avait choisi d'aimer, plutôt que d'écouter sa raison qui la poussait à fuir. Elle avait peur à l'époque de la décision qu'elle avait prise. Elle avait donner son cœur à l'Homme qu'elle aimait de toute son âme, et qui l'aimait en retour, cela elle n'en doutait pas. Hélas, Anakin aimait bien plus qu'elle-même la puissance. Son ambition le dévorait, chose qu'elle ne se doutait absolument pas à l'époque.

Pourquoi leur destin avait t'il mené à la destruction de la République ? Peut-être cet amour était voué à l'échec dès sa naissance, mais pourquoi avait-il été aussi destructeur ? Enfin, dans une certaine mesure, puisque deux petits anges étaient nés de son fruit. Padmé se doutait que se poser de telles questions ne servait à rien, mais les heures passaient lentement, et, étant active de nature, elle avait du mal à rester assise à ne rien faire.

Vador ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis les dernières paroles de sa belle-sœur, treize heures auparavant. Le soleil s'était couché sur Tatoïne. C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans l'esprit de Padmé. Avaient-ils une chance de s'enfuir ? Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son alliée. Celle-ci était encore éveillée dans le noir. Quand elle la vit, elle s'assit sur le lit et alluma la lampe de chevet.

« Padmé, que se passe t'il ? Tu ne devrais pas… »

Padmé l'interrompit.

« Partons, vite… »

Sa belle-sœur blémit.

« Ecoute…nous n'avons aucune chance… Pense aux enfants s'il découvre que nous sommes partis et qu'il nous retrouve… Tu n'as plus d'armes et tu es si faible… »

« Que souhaites-tu faire alors ? Restez-ci jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? Il va finir par nous tuer tous, Tya. Notre seule chance se trouve être ce soir. »

Elle entendit alors un grincement derrière elle et la frayeur la prit. Il ne pouvait pas les avoir entendus… non…non…non. Elle vit Tya plaqué une main sur sa bouche et devint blanche. Padmé se retourna lentement. Vador se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, le visage terrifiant, tordu par la colère. Sa voix froide comme la roche résonna dans la chambre.

« Vous croyiez vous enfuir ? Vous allez payer ce que vous avez tenté de faire. »

Padmé se mit automatiquement en barrière de protection devant Tya, les bras écartés, un air de défi sur le visage.

« Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, Vador. La mort n'est rien. »

« La mort ? Qui a dit que j'allais vous tuer ? Il y a bien d'autres façons de faire souffrir un homme…ou une femme. »

Padmé fronça les sourcils.

« La torture alors ? »

« Non. La souffrance de la perte d'un proche, pour commencer. »

« Je ne vous laisserai jamais faire le moindre mal à aucune personne dans cette maison. Je mourrai bien avant, je vous le promets. »

Ils arrivaient dans une impasse. Padmé essayait désespérément de trouver une échappatoire, mais n'en voyait aucune. Il ne lui restait plus que la force de sa dignité et de sa colère. Elle ne voulait pas déclencher un combat avec la force, sachant qu'il était perdu d'avance pour elle. Pourtant, les mots sortirent de sa bouche par l'intensité de sa colère, automatiquement.

« Je vous haï Vador, et par-dessus tout le monde que vous avez construit. »

Vador ricana.

« La haine mène à l'amour, ne t'en doute tu pas ? Il n'y a qu'un pas entre. »

Padmé se sentait de plus en plus faible. La tête lui tournait de plus en plus. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais pas du tout. Vador dut s'en rendre compte car son expression moqueuse disparut et une lueur d'inquiétude illumina son regard. Ses jambes devinrent lourdes et elle lacha. Des bras la retinrent. Padmé s'obligea à dire quelques mots, derniers mots avant l'Inconscience, le néant.

« Je sais que tu es encore là, Anakin. Vador ou Anakin, qu'importe, ce n'est qu'un nom, mais il y a la même personne derrière, bonne ou mauvais, côté obscur ou pas. Je te hais, je hais ce que tu es devenu à cause de ton ambition incommensurable et tes actions monstrueuses. Je… »

« Padmé… »


	12. Chapitre 10 : Solitude

**Chapitre 10 : Solitude**

**Coucou !**

**Je reviens avec ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je m'excuse (vous avez l'habitude je pense) du retard :S J'ai eu un manque d'inspiration ces derniers temps. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Rose**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Oui Anakin devint complètement mauvais. Espérons qu'il retrouvera le chemin du bon côté. ) Padmé n'a pas finit d'en voir de toutes les couleurs…

Lya : Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je te laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira autant.

_« Je sais que tu es encore là, Anakin. Vador ou Anakin, qu'importe, ce n'est qu'un nom, mais il y a la même personne derrière, bonne ou mauvais, côté obscur ou pas. Je te hais, je hais ce que tu es devenu à cause de ton ambition incommensurable et tes actions monstrueuses. Je… »_

_« Padmé… »_

L'Inconscience encore. Cette fois, Padmé refusa de se réveiller avant d'avoir retrouvé ses forces. Elle était à nouveau consciente mais restait immobile, avec le silence obstinant autour d'elle. Parfois, des pas résonnaient dans la chambre, mais ils ne restaient jamais bien longtemps. Depuis combien d'heures étaient telles allongée ainsi ? Elle ne comptait plus. Plus rien n'avait d'importance dans ce monde. Elle s'était souvenue des dernières paroles qu'elle avait prononcé. Elle savait que c'était une bêtise monstrueuse, mais, lâchement, elle avait prononcés ses mots maudits. Elle se doutait qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun impact sur Anakin, mais l'espoir ne l'avait pas quitté en cet instant.

Maudire. Douter. Aimer. Haïr. Seulement des mots qui la rongeaient et brouillaient ses pensées. Aimait-elle encore Anakin ? Lui en voulait-elle juste ? Ou le haïssait-il ? Il avait détruit tant de vie. D'autre part, ils avaient passés tant de moments merveilleux ensemble. Se les remémorer était une torture pour elle. Elle se décida enfin à se lever. Le temps était venu d'agir. Avec bonheur, elle vit qu'elle avait retrouvé une bonne partie de ses forces. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit de couleur rose pâle. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une simple tresse à quatre branches. Elle se trouvait trop femme apprêtée ainsi. La veille tenue des jedi lui manquait. Il ne restait qu'à fouiller dans l'armoire de la chambre pour trouver un pantalon et un haut convenable.

Elle dénicha un pantalon en cuir noir et un simple haut de couleur verdâtre. Cela suffirait. Elle défit sa tresse et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon négligé. Elle se changea, enfila des bottines de cuir bien trop chaude pour Tatoïne, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. La chaleur ne fut plus que tenace. Les rayons du soleil immergeaient la partie découverte du salon. Il n'y avait personne, comme d'habitude. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Toujours personne. Cela en devenait inquiétant. Après de longues minutes de recherche, elle s'éffondra sur le sofa, épuiser. C'est alors qu'elle vit une enveloppe comprenant son prénom d'une écriture élégante. Elle l'ouvrit précipitament.

_Padmé, _

_J'ai décidé de partir. Ne t'avais-je pas parlé de souffrance ? Voilà ma punition. J'emmène avec moi la seule famille qu'il te reste, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me supplier à genou de te pardonner. Je suis un monstre, oui, mais ne l'ai-je pas toujours été ? Si tu crois qu'Anakin n'est pas mort trois ans plus tôt, tu te trompes. Il a bien été brûlé dans les cendres de l'Obscurité. _

_Avec toute la haine que je te porte, _

_Dark Vador, seigneur des Sith. _

Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, c'était impossible. La souffrance lui déchira les entrailles. Ce n'était plus la seule haine qui l'a dévoré, ni la colère, mais une envie irrépressible de vengeance. La partie de la pitié était terminée. Elle devait retrouver Obi-Wan, mais avant tout, un sabre-laser.

Elle se précipita dans la cuisine pour emporter des vivres et plusieurs gourdes d'eau pour survire à plusieurs jours de marches sur Tatoïne. Elle glissa également une couverture de survie, une lampe-torche et quelques vêtements de rechange. Un jedi ne devait pas se charger habituellement pour être prêt au combat à tout moment, mais n'ayant pas de vaisseau, elle n'avait aucun autre moyen de transport que son propre corps.

Marcher serait difficile, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parcourir de longues distances. Cependant, grâce à la Force et à sa volonté, elle savait qu'elle tiendrait. Mais vers où se diriger ? Le désert semblait interminable. Elle avait peur d'être attaquer par des marchands d'esclaves, qui n'étaient pas rares dans ce trou perdu, à la recherche d'êtres humains solitaires.

Le désert la prit. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit autant de souffrance et de désespoir. Il fallait économiser l'eau de la gourde, ne sachant pas si demain on en trouverait. La déshydratation la ravageait, et était même bien pire que la faim elle-même. Alors, une petite flamme illuminait l'horizon : l'espoir. Juste un mot, mais qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle se doutait que si elle était attaquée, elle n'aurait pas la force de se battre. Elle savait que quelque chose allait arrivé dans ce désert, comme si c'était une évidence.

Le matin du troisième jour de marche, alors qu'elle bandait ses pieds en sang à l'aide de lambeaux de sa veste, elle entendit une bruit de moteur au dessus d'elle. Elle rassembla ses affaires, vite, mais déjà des voix d'hommes retentissaient. Il parlait la langue propre à la planète. Padmé ne comprenait pas malgré sa culture. Elle ne reconnut le langage que grâce à ses souvenirs du temps où elle était reine, seize ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Any pour la première fois.

Aucune cachette dans les environs, juste du sable interminable, et la chaleur suffocante. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre la fuite, et sa faiblesse ne lui permettait pas d'utiliser la Force pour se défendre. Y aurait-il un lendemain ? On pouvait s'attendre à tout avec les marchands d'esclaves : certains tués, d'autres prenait, d'autres violés. C'était la dure loi du désert.

Elle se releva péniblement et s'épousseta. Les hommes l'encerclèrent quelques secondes plus tard et pointèrent leurs armes vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas. Un ordre fut prononcé, qu'elle ne comprit pas, et des grincements retentirent quelques secondes plus tard, comme une machine usée. Elle reconnut aussitôt le droïde d'Anakin, C3P0. Il était rouillé et ses yeux clignotés faiblement. Après une brève conversation avec les marchands d'esclaves, il se tourna vers Padmé.

Maîtresse…

Elle le coupa net.

Que veulent-ils ?

Ils disent que vous devez les suivre. Ils pratiquent un traffic d'esclaves sur Tatoïne. Ils ajoutent qu'ils cherchent des femmes comme vous, jeunes et assez jolies.

Le droïde n'apprenait rien à Padmé qu'elle ne savait déjà. Elle hésita un moment avant de répondre.

Dis-leur que j'accepte de capituler.

Pour l'instant du moins. Le droïde répéta ces mots aux marchands et ces derniers firent signe à Padmé de les suivre. Ils montèrent dans le vaisseau. Un long voyage commençait jusqu'à la base des marchands d'esclaves.


	13. Chapitre 11 : Esclave

Coucou !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre où Padmé va en voir encore de toutes les couleurs (la pauvre). Je crois qu'elle aura tout vu. Mais bon, ça va se calmer pour elle dans les prochains chapitres (enfin espérons).

Merci à vous tous qui faites vivre cette fiction.

A très bientôt,

Rose

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Lya : Coucou ! De rien, et voilà encore un nouveau ) Je suis contente que tu apprécie le caractère de Padmé c'est vrai que je la préfère plus forte puisqu'après tout elle a quand même combattue dans les films et dans le premier s'en était sortie sans Anakin ! Vador paiera pour ses crimes oui (sinon ce serait trop facile ) ) mais pour l'instant Padmé va encore en voir de toutes les couleurs avant qu'elle ne réussisse à récupérer ses enfants. De rien et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir ! Bisous !

MirajaneS.A : Merci beaucoup

Cssy.A : Merci beaucoup Je suis contente que tu ai aimée Pour s'inscrire sur FF clique en haut à droite )

**Chapitre 11 : Prisonnière**

_Le droïde n'apprenait rien à Padmé qu'elle ne savait déjà. Elle hésita un moment avant de répondre._

_« Dis-leur que j'accepte de capituler. »_

_Pour l'instant du moins. Le droïde répéta ces mots aux marchands et ces derniers firent signe à Padmé de les suivre. Ils montèrent dans le vaisseau. Un long voyage commençait jusqu'à la base des marchands d'esclaves._

Le vaisseau dans lequel ils voyagèrent était miteux. Padmé y rejoignit d'autres femmes de toutes les planètes dans une des calles. Elles étaient toutes entassées sur un sol froid, dur et sale. On fit changer à Padmé ses vêtements et elle dût mettre une robe droite de couleur noire à la toile grossière. Elle s'assit sur le sol au côté d'une femme d'un certain âge au cheveux argentés mais à la beauté encore persepectible et d'une fillette aux cheveux auburn.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Seules les quintes de toux des malades le ponctuaient invariablement. Chacune des femmes étaient dans ses pensées, essayant de s'enfuir de cette dure réalité. Padmé, elle, cherchait un plan pour s'échapper, une issue de secours. Devait-elle attendre d'être arriver à la base du vaisseau ? Peut-être qu'à ce moment là la surveillance serait encore plus accrue. Mais comment s'enfuir d'un vaisseau en plein vol ? Les gardes auraient tôt fait de la rattraper si elle cherchait un parachute. Les femmes de la cale avaient dû elles aussi tenter de s'échapper à plusieurs reprises. Aucune personne ne pouvait rester là à ne rien faire, à rêvasser sans avoir essayé quelque chose.

Elle se rapprocha de la veille femme assise à côté d'elle. La femme la dévisagea alors en un regard empli de peur et s'éloigna d'elle aussitôt. Devant la visible incompréhension de Padmé, elle désigna vivement les gardes du doigt. Alors une sonnerie stridente retentie. Des gardes vêtu d'une combinaison gris souris et rasés de près entrèrent dans la cale et poussèrent violemment les femmes qui se tenaient sur leur passage, en se dirigeant vers Padmé et la veille femme. Padmé se redressa mais voyant le regard noir de la veille femme, elle se rassit aussitôt et baissa les yeux.

Les gardes les saisirent par les bras et les tirèrent vers l'entrée de la prison. Padmé eut envie de hurler de terreur mais elle n'en fit rien, observant la veille femme qui restait calme. Elle devait calquer son comportement sur elle. Ne rien dire, ne rien faire. La force n'aurait pas pu la sauver face à temps de gardes, et elle préférait garder cet atout lorsqu'une occasion se présenterait. C'était sa seule chance de sortir d'ici vivante.

On les traina sur une centaine de mettre jusqu'à une petite porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant entrevoir une pièce sans fenêtre, agrémenté seulement de deux chaises avec des chaines. Padmé supposa que c'était une salle d'interrogation. On les enchaina aux chaises et les gardes partirent en refermant la porte. Il ne restait plus que trois hommes en combinaison bleu. Padmé se dit que c'était étrange. Ils devaient avoir une autre fonction.

La veille femme semblait toujours aussi calme et gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Padmé fit de même et le silence dura longtemps. Elle sentait le regard inquisiteur du plus grand des trois hommes, un baraqué à la peau tanné. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers elles et dit :

« Alors comme ça, vous vouliez vous enfuir ? »

Ce n'était pas une question, et l'homme n'attendait pas de réponse. C'était comme un jeu sadique pour lui. Tous les prisonniers devaient répondre la même chose, hurler que ce n'était pas vrai, alors il les torturait jusqu'à ce qu'ils répondent, qu'ils jurent que ce qu'ils disaient était la vérité. Il aimait le regard empli de peur et de souffrance de ses victimes durant l'interrogation, il adorait cette salle.

Pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut désemparé. Aucune des deux femmes ne répondit. Elles gardaient les yeux obstinément braqués sur le sol. Il avança encore, vers la plus jeune. En général, c'était les plus vulnérables. Trop jeunes pour mourir, n'ayant rien vécu, elles cédaient facilement. L'homme réitéra sa question. La femme ne répondit toujours pas. Pourquoi ?

Une puissante colère le submergea. Jamais on ne l'avait ignoré de la sorte, surtout une femme ! Un seul homme dans sa vie l'avait ignoré ainsi, et, s'il n'avait pas pu le tuer à cause des ordres de ses supérieurs, il l'avait torturé jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Un mois plus tard, le même schéma se tenait sous ses yeux, mais cette fois, c'était des femmes ! Des êtres faibles et faciles à dominer ! Deux, qui plus ait. Une jeune, une veille. Comme si la jeunesse et la vieillesse se liguaient contre lui pour ne former plus qu'un être plus puissant encore.

Padmé sentait la fureur de l'homme, son haleine sur son visage si proche d'elle. Elle savait que ce qui allait suivre risquait d'être difficile. Elle ne dit rien, elle ne releva pas les yeux. Armant toute sa volonté et son courage, elle ferma doucement les yeux et décrispa son corps. Des ordres furent jetés d'une voix pressante. Deux. On ordonna de l'allonger dans « l'autre salle » et d'apporter les « ustensiles. » Deux.

Elle sentit qu'on l'a soulevé. Elle entendit un murmure, presque inaudible, une voix qui semblait sans âge.

« Courage, tiens bon. »

Elle sut que c'était la veille femme. Une vague de chaleur déferla en elle et élimina ses dernières appréhensions. Elle tiendrait bon, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Elle fut déposée sur une table de métal froide et dure, autant que le sol de la cale de la prison sinon plus. Pourquoi, pour un simple signe de main, on torturait une personne ? Avaient-ils autant peur ? Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait utiliser la force, qu'elle aurait du y penser dès qu'elle avait su qu'ils allaient les torturer. Hélas, elle n'aurait pas pu sortir d'ici. Il fallait attendre, et subir.

La première vague de douleur fut terrible, suivit par une seconde bien pire. Padmé réussit à ne pas crier mais elle se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang et le liquide amer lui emplit la bouche. Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait rien fait. Pourquoi le sort sembler s'acharner sur elle ? Elle n'avait pas eu une vie heureuse, jamais. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un jedi et s'était marié avec lui avec l'interdiction de la République et du Conseil Jedi. Il avait pris le risque par amour. Mais il fallait payer un prix pour cet amour. Son amour, la seule chose qui la retenait sur cette maudite planète était passée du côté obscur de la force. Son unique raison de vivre, son unique soutien dans cette vie. Obi-Wan avait été enlevé par lui, et à cause de lui, ses enfants également. Alors pourquoi ? N'aurait-elle pas dû mourir à l'époque, lorsqu'il l'avait étranger sur Mustafar ? S'aurait été une solution, finalement. Mais il n'y aurait pas eu ces enfants, sa chair et son sang.

Elle s'habitua peu à peu à la douleur et se réfugia dans un état second. Elle ne pensait plus, divaguait simplement dans ses souvenirs. Combien de temps passa ? Elle n'en n'avait aucune idée et ça n'avait pas d'importance.

La douleur finit par s'arrêter enfin. Une sonnerie retentit simplement et une voix rocailleuse, brouillée, retentit.

« Je veux voir. »

« Bien, chef. »

Voir quoi ? La torture ? Il y prennait plaisir ? II ne verrait rien du tout. Juste du sang et des plaies. Pas de douleur de la victime, rien qu'un corps sur une table et des « ustenciles. » Au bout d'un instant de vive douleur, la voix murmura.

« Pourquoi il n'y a aucune réaction ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle est comme ça depuis une heure. »

Une heure ? C'était long.

« Montrez son visage de plus près. »

Padmé entendit la table grincée. Quelques secondes interminables passèrent et la voix reprit.

« Arrêtez. Mettez là en soin puis en cellule. »

Cela avait été dit d'une voix trainante mais Padmé y avait déceler une lueur de peur.

« Mais chef… »

« C'est un ordre. »

**PS :** Aie aie aie, mais à qui appartient cette voix ? je pense que vous allez tous trouver )


	14. Chap 12 : La couleur des sentiments (1)

Lya : Merci ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Cessy A : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, et sa douleur risque de s'accroître encore. J'espère qu'elle restera toujours aussi forte. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira.

Disclamer : Le monde de Star Wars et de ses personnages appartient exclusivement à G. Lucas.

**Chapitre 12 : La couleur des sentiments**

**Partie 1 : Lassitude**

_Cela avait été dit d'une voix trainante mais Padmé y avait décelé une lueur de peur._

_« Mais chef… »_

_« C'est un ordre. »_

Padmé était enfermé depuis plusieurs jours dans une des cellules de l'infirmerie. Personne ne lui avait parlé et elle croyait entrevoir une lueur de peur mélangée à de la curiosité dans les yeux des personnes qui la soignaient. Ils étaient vêtus de blouses blanches, les cheveux rasés pour les hommes, rassemblés en chignon pour les femmes. Elle se sentait cependant plus que jamais seule derrière ses barreaux, dans cette cellule d'une blancheur irréelle. Un sentiment de désespoir s'emparait d'elle, mais le plus terrible était le vide, le manque que provoquait l'absence de Leïla et de Luke. Les reverrait-elle un jour ? Si la réponse s'avérait négative, elle préférait mourir sur l'instant.

Une seule question l'empêchait encore de sombrer dans la folie, à côté de ses sentiments : qui l'avait sauvé ? Enfin, si on pouvait dire cela. L'enfermer était encore bien plus cruel que la mort, ou même la torture, surtout qu'elle vivait maintenant sans moyens de défense, sans la Force qui avait été depuis trois ans un élément essentiel de sa vie. Ils lui donnaient sans cesse des médicaments et il n'y avait aucune perspective pour elle d'y échapper. Ils lui injectaient à l'aide d'une seringue et elle sentait le produit démoniaque s'infiltrait dans chaque fibre de son corps.

Un matin, une femme aux cheveux détachés, magnifique et aux yeux gris inquiétants s'infiltra dans sa cellule. Padmé ne l'avait pas entendu et elle sursauta quand cette dernière lui tapota, avec une certaine violence, l'épaule. Elle se releva, étonnée, tandis que la femme s'éloignait de quelques pas d'elle.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Sa voix était rauque, puisqu'elle n'avait pas parler depuis des jours. Le visage de l'intruse était sans expression, fantomatique et lorsque cette dernière lui répondit, elle fut surprise de ses intonations mécaniques.

« Vous serez transférer bientôt, Sénatrice Amidala. Préparez-vous. Nous viendrons vous cherchez dans une heure. »

Sénatrice ? Amidala ? Personne ne l'avait plus appelé par son nom, à part Obi-Wan et quelques personnes de son entourage depuis plus de trois ans. La femme se détourna avant que Padmé ne puisse faire un geste. Elle se leva brusquement et barra la porte de la cellule, avec une vivacité qui l'étonna autant elle que la femme.

« Je ne suis ni Sénatrice, ni Amidala. »

Ces mots étaient sortis comme une évidence de sa bouche. La femme ne releva pas et dit simplement :

« Alors, comment voulez-vous que l'on vous appelle ? »

Etrange. Personne sur ce vaisseau ne savait qu'elle avait été mariée avec Anakin Skywalker ? Pourtant, elle avait pensé qu'à sa soi-disant mort, la nouvelle s'était diffusée.

« Je suis Padmé Skywalker, jedi si je puis dire. »

Un semblant de sourire apparut sur le visage de la femme.

« Skywalker ? La femme d'Anakin Skywalker ? »

« Elle-même. »

Nouveau sourire, mais inquiétant cette fois.

« Eh bien, cela ne m'étonne absolument pas. Ce vaurien vous correspond bien. Et vous n'êtes absolument pas jedi, ma chère. Que vous vous revendiquiez padawan, cela passe encore, mais jedi… »

Padmé était rouge de colère mais elle se contrôla et se força à marmonner :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Cette fois, le visage de la femme s'illumina et une lueur étrange s'empara de son regard.

« Nilh Maleval, apprentie sith de Dark Vador. »

Padmé recula de quelques pas, indécise. C'était impossible. Si cette femme se révélait être l'apprentie de Vador, pourquoi avait-elle insultée Anakin Skywalker ? Ne connaissait-elle pas le passé du Sith ?

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

L'expression lumineuse disparut aussitôt du visage de la sith, remplacée par une fureur féroce. Padmé n'avait pas peur d'elle, même sans ses pouvoirs. Elle savait que Nilh ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, puisqu'elle était sous la tutelle de Vador, et que celui-ci la voulait, en vie. Maleval reprit son impassibilité.

« Vous feriez mieux de ne pas trop me provoquez. »

Elle disparut quelques secondes plus tard, sans un regard en arrière.

Padmé fut transférée une heure plus tard. On lui donna un anesthésiant et son esprit se perdit. Elle ne se réveilla qu'une heure plus tard, enchainée à un mur d'une cellule de détention, certainement d'un vaisseau. Elle sentait un regard sur elle et releva les yeux. Maleval, un sourire aux lèvres se tenait face à elle, assise sur un chaise de fer, derrière la protection des rayons phytophysiques.

« Tu m'étonnes qu'Anakin Skywalker, le grand Jedi, se soit anticher de toi ! »

Encore ses éternelles piques. Padmé avait de moins en moins de mal à relever. Elle s'en moquait.

« Où allons-nous ? »

Un sourire mauvais brisa le beau visage de la sith.

« A l'étoile noire, où mon Maître nous attend. »

Vador lui avait mis la main dessus, finalement. Mais là où il y avait Vador, il y avait aussi Luke et Leïla. Elle pourrait les revoir, et essayer de les sauver. Et, peut-être, là-bas, Obi-Wan était-il encore en vie ?

« Alors, puisque nous avons du temps à tuer, pourquoi ne me raconterais tu pas un peu ta vie ? »

Padmé sentit une certaine curiosité derrière le masque d'indifférence et d'ennuie que montrait la Sith.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te la raconter. Elle ne t'appartient pas. De plus, je pense que t'en moques. »

Maleval se leva, menaçante.

« Tu n'as aucun droit d'utiliser ce ton avec moi ! »

« Je parle comme je veux aux traîtres et aux assassins. »

Elle se figea net tout à coup face aux mots de Padmé.

« Je ne suis ni une traître, ni un assassin. »

« Ne me racontes pas que tu n'as jamais tué personne ! »

La sith plongea son regard empli de flammes noir dans celui de Padmé et insista sur chaque mot.

« Je n'ai jamais tué personne.»

Padmé fut surprise de sa réponse et elle se prit à croire Maleval. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que celle-ci faisait ici ? Pourquoi était-elle sith ?

« Tu devras le faire un jour. »

Une tristesse se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme, et son dos s'arcbouta face au poids de la vérité qu'elle détécta dans la réponse de Padmé. Elle savait cela depuis longtemps, et son maître ne cessait de le lui répéter depuis deux annnées. Il avait tué tant de monde depuis ce temps, sous ses yeux.

« Je le sais, et je le ferais quand le temps sera venu. »

C'était une réponse tant à Padmé, tant à elle-même mais aussi pour Dark Vador. Il savait qu'il tenait à elle, et il était comme un frère, ou un père pour elle. Malgré qu'il n'eut que vingt-six ans, seulement huit de plus qu'elle, sa froideur, sa colère et sa compassion lui donnait une étrange maturité, que Maleval ne comprenait pas.

Padmé se leva lentement et s'approcha des grilles, de la sith. Cette dernière releva la tête et la regarda pleine de défi. Mais elle n'eut aucune autre réponse de la part de padmé qu'un visage chargé de compassion et de pitié.

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi le côté obscur ? »

Maleval était furieuse. La jedi se permettait de poser des questions bien trop personelle, et elle était fortement tenté de la remettre à sa place. Cependant, un autre côté était attiré par elle et face au visage mur et encore jeune de Padmé, elle resta sur sa chaise, sans répondre pourtant. Au bout d'un long moment, elle marmonna :

« Parce que c'était ma seule option. Je me sens sith par nature. »

Puis ajouta en reprenant contenance et en relevant les yeux.

« Nous ne sommes plus très loin de l'étoile noire. »

Elle disparut dans l'ombre.

Padmé s'adossa contre le mur et attendit, comptant chaque seconde. Une certaine angoisse la submergeait. Elle allait se tenir devant Vador, mais cette-fois ci en position de faiblesse. Elle allait se tenir devant le meurtrier de son mari, et elle ne pourrait rien faire.

On vint la chercher et on la traina avec une certaine violence jusqu'à la sortie du vaisseau. Elle tenta de se débattre, avec ses dernières forces et ses derniers espoirs. Puis l'immense calle de l'Etoile noire apparut sous ses yeux. Ce n'était que du fer, un endroit sombre, froid, l'entre d'un monstre. Elle se souvint aussi que Vador n'était pas le seul derrière ce plan infernal. Il y avait également Sidious, auquel elle n'avait plus pensé depuis bien longtemps. N'était-ce pas lui le plus puissant, celui qu'elle devait le plus craindre. Et, entièrement vêtu de noir, les cheveux relativement long, bouclés attachés, les yeux d'un bleu glaçant, Vador apparut sous ses yeux, dans le corps de son Anakin. Une cicatrice, informe, barrait son œil droit, à côté de la précédente, lui donnant encore un aire plus effrayant. Padmé n'avait pas peur cependant, même si elle s'était figé à sa vue.

Maleval se tenait derrière lui, impassible, innocente. Padmé chercha Sidious des yeux. Elle ne le trouva pas. Elle se surprit à éprouver un certain soulagement à cette idée. Vador s'avançait vers elle, rapidement, poussé par une force qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle, le visage légèrement crisper et ordonna violement aux deux hommes de la lâcher. Ils obéirent, et elle s'effondra, à genoux. Il parcouru la dernière distance qui les séparait et, telle une ombre mauvaise, il la surplomba.

Padmé n'éprouvait toujours pas de peur. Elle se força même à sourire, déversant dans celui-ci toute l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme. Sa réaction détruisit le dernier masque d'impassibilité de Vador et une fureur mélangé à de l'incompréhension s'y colla. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de changer quoi que ce soit et fondit sur elle, s'emparant de ses épaules. Il les enserra et jamais Padmé ne s'était sentit aussi impuissante. Malgré la douleur aigue, elle grogna le plus haut possible :

« Je serais ton ombre, Vador, ton ombre de souffrance et de peur. Je promets que je te tuerais un jour, et de mes propres mains. »

La pression s'intensifia encore, mais Padmé relevai déjà ses yeux chargés de dégoût vers l'homme qui lui avait tout pris.

« Je te tuerais. »

Ses mains volèrent seule vers la george de son tortionnaire. Voilà trois qu'elle attendait cela, et même sans la force, elle réussirait. Même dans la mort, elle le poursuivrai.

Il n'essaya même pas de se débattre. Il plongea seulement son regard qui avait perdu toute froideur dans celui de celle qu'il aimait. Il chuchota doucement un seul mot :

« Padmé… »

Coucou !

Je m'excuse de se long lapsus de temps avant ce chapitre. Je prépare mon bac et j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire mais j'ais quand même réussit à faire naître ce nouveau chapitre et ça m'a fait un bien fou.

Je crois que c'est mon chapitre préféré (à écrire).

Que pensez-vous du personnage de Maleval ? J'avais envie d'installer un nouveau personnage, pour changer un peu de Vador/Anakin et de Padmé (même s'il reste le centre de l'intrigue et que je les adore).

On dirait bien qu'Anakin renaît un peu de ses cendres ou serait-ce encore une ruse de Vador ? Etonnament, je ne sais pas encore, n'ayant pas écrit le prochain chapitre. J

Pour ce qui est du personnage de Padmé, je tiens à garder la force qui la caractérise dans toute situation.

J'espère que nouveau chapitre vous aura plus,

A dimanche prochain (et cette fois j'essaierai de m'y tenir) pour le prochain chapitre,

Rose

PS : le mot « rayons phytophysiques, je l'ai inventé moi-même. C'est juste des rayons x de couleur rose pâle, des barreaux des cellules d'un vaisseau.

Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre 3


	15. Chap 12 - La couleur des sentiments (2)

**Coucou ! Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 12 ! ) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

Disclamer : Le monde de Star Wars et de ses personnages appartient exclusivement à G. Lucas.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

Cessy A : Merci pour ta review ! Réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre )

Lya : Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également. Bisous et a bientôt !

**Chapitre 12 : La couleur des sentiments**

**Partie 2 : L'Amour**

_Il n'essaya même pas de se débattre. Il plongea seulement son regard qui avait perdu toute froideur dans celui de celle qu'il aimait. Il chuchota doucement un seul mot :_

_« Padmé… »_

Ce seul mot aurait fait reculer Padmé à l'époque, mais elle avait était assez lâche comme cela. Elle ne se laisserait pas manipuler cette fois ci. Il lui avait pris ces enfants, sa vie, sa république pour qui elle avait tant lutté. Elle ne relâcherait pas la pression de ses mains, jamais. Elle ne distinguait aucune trace d'Anakin, pas la moindre, dans le regard de feu de Dark Vador, juste de la haine et de l'impuissance. La seule chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi il ne combattait pas. Elle dit d'une voix calme et froide, agacée par la litanie à laquelle il prononçait son nom.

« Cette fois, tu vas mourir. Inutile d'essayer de te débattre. »

Elle repensa aux facteurs qui avaient entrainés la mort d'Anakin, ou plus justement sa consumation. La colère, la peur, la haine. Et il avait tué. Obi-Wan lui avait raconté les conditions de la mort du comte Doku. N'était-elle pas en train de faire la même erreur au final ? Peut-être Vador la manipulait-il qu'elle éprouve ses sentiments damnés ? Tuer Vador était-il conforme à la règle jedi, finalement ? Mais il avait tué tellement de mort. Etait-il encore un être humain ?

Elle sentait déjà le corps de son ennemi s'affaisser, son cœur faiblir. Elle prenait la vie, et cela ne créait qu'un froid profond en elle. Elle ne voulait pas passer du côté obscur. Elle ne voulait pas tuer. Vador devait être jugé. Mais par qui ? La république avait été dissoute, et les chances de la rétablir sans tué Dark Vador étaient minces, voire inexistantes. Il n'y aurait eu qu'une seule autre option : faire revenir Anakin des ténèbres, mais elle savait que cela se révélerait impossible. C'était trop tard.

Elle relâcha la pression et s'éloigna légèrement du corps de Vador, qui reprenait lentement vie, en se massant la gorge. Elle regrettait déjà son choix, mais elle l'avait fait, et rien ne changerait. Peut-être même allait t'elle payer. Elle sentit alors les brûlures caractéristiques de l'incroyable pouvoir de Sidious. Des jets d'électricités bleutés traversaient son corps, qui se tordait sur le sol par réflexe à la douleur. Padmé ne hurlait pas, ayant eu bien pire. Ce serait sûrement la mort ma plus douce que les siths pourraient lui donner.

Elle vit que Vador s'était relevé, difficilement, et les scrutait. L'intensité de son regard la faisait un peu oublier les souffrances provoquées par les rayons électriques. Elle se focalisa sur lui. Tout s'arrêta alors, et surprise, elle releva la tête. Sidious, le corps déformé, portant son long manteau de cuir, avait perdu toute trace de sa splendeur, de Palpatine. Elle ne reconnut que sa voix, rauque mais suave.

« Tu as fais le mauvais choix, très chère Padmé, en décidant de ne pas le tuer. Tu aurais eu une chance de survivre. Ton maître t'a mal enseigné. »

Obi-Wan ? Etait-il ici ? Padmé, sachant que c'était en vain, jeta en œil dans la foule d'hommes et de machines autour d'elle puis ferma les yeux. Elle allait mourir. Elle ne pourrait pas sauver ses enfants. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire, la seule autre option. Il avait une dette envers elle, qui l'avait épargné en connaissant les risques. Vador devait mourir, et Anakin renaître. Sans crier gare, elle bondit dans sa direction et le renversa à terre. Il n'eut le temps de ne faire aucun geste et elle lui murmura dans l'oreille, de façon presque inaudible.

« Je t'en prie reviens Anakin. Il y a encore du bon en toi, je le sens, et même si je me trompe, Vador, vous avez une dette envers moi. Sauvez les enfants de l'obscurité, ainsi que Obi-Wan Kenobi. »

Des mains robotiques la soulevèrent, et elle se laissa traîner jusqu'à Sidious. Vador semblait étourdit et se releva difficilement. Elle ne le regardait pas et restai les yeux fixés au sol, à genoux, résignée. C'est alors que la seule chose qu'elle attendait le moins arriva :

« Maître, attendez. »

Vador avait intervenu.

« Laissez-la-moi. »

Sidious scruta son ancien apprenti.

« Tu as des gens les enfants, Vador, que ferait-tu d'elle ? »

« Laissez-la-moi. »

Vador avait donc encore les enfants. Padmé en fut soulagé, sans savoir pourquoi. Vador n'était-il pas aussi terrible que Sidious ?

« Tu as encore des sentiments pour elle. »

Les mots prononcés par Sidious étaient teintés de reproche. Padmé en fut surprise. Elle vit l'expression de Vador changer imperceptiblement et détecta de la fureur et de la gène sous le masque du sith.

« Laissez-la-moi. »

Cette fois-ci, les mots résonnèrent comme une supplique autant qu'un avertissement. Elle vit que Sidious et Vador s'étaient rapprochés d'elle. Elle était désormais entre deux feux, l'un essayant de la protéger, l'autre cherchant à la tuer.

« Chercherais-tu à me défier ? »

Vador releva les yeux, hésitant. Il ne savait pas s'il avait une chance de vaincre son maître. Il avait certes plus de pouvoir que lui, mais moi de maîtrise. Il était question de la vie de Padmé, pourtant. S'il devait combattre, il le ferait sans aucune hésitation. Il était passé du côté obscur pour la sauver. Il détruirait son maître, il donnerait sa vie pour la sauver une nouvelle fois.

« Je vous défie. »

**J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous aura plu. :D**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ) **

**A dimanche prochain pour la suite,**

**Bisous, **

**Rose**


	16. Chapitre 13 : De l'ombre à la lumière

Coucou !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de la fiction. ) Je vous averti tout de suite qu'il est… un peu particulier (ou peut-être beaucoup). Pour une fois, je me suis mis entièrement du point de vue de Vador. Aucun passage dans les pensées de Padmé dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, malgré les bizarreries des pensées de Vador (enfin c'est Vador quoi )

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bisous

Rose

Réponses aux reviews anonymes

Lya : Merci pour cette review qui m'a encore fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également. Oui tout se passe bien pour le bac, merci Les révisions sont dures mais bon j'espère au moins décroché une mention )

Bisous

Cessy A. : Merci ! :D Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ai plu ! Padmé va enfin réussir (enfin je te laisse découvrir le chapitre mais est dit dans son titre ci-dessous ) Bisous et à bientôt

**Chapitre 13 : De l'obscurité à la lumière**

Vador releva les yeux, hésitant. Il ne savait pas s'il avait une chance de vaincre son maître. Il avait certes plus de pouvoir que lui, mais moi de maîtrise. Il était question de la vie de Padmé, pourtant. S'il devait combattre, il le ferait sans aucune hésitation. Il était passé du côté obscur pour la sauver. Il détruirait son maître, il donnerait sa vie pour la sauver une nouvelle fois.

« Je vous défie. »

Il ne baissa pas les yeux une seule fois tandis que son maître le scrutait. Il n'avait pas peur. Que pouvait-il lui arriver pire que la mort après tout ? Le silence se faisait pesant et il sentait un autre regard, consterné, qui se dardait sur lui. Mais il n'osait pas se retourner vers elle. La seule peur qu'il éprouvait à cet instant, c'était elle qui en était à l'origine. Seule elle pouvait lui faire éprouver des sentiments que le côté obscur lui interdisait, pouvait faire ressurgir Anakin Skywalker qui se débattait toujours en lui. Il la détestait pour cela, et c'est pour cela qu'il l'aimait. Paradoxal certes, mais évident pour sa suprême intelligence supérieure.

Vador était une âme damnée, quelque chose de mort s'étant emparé du corps d'un autre. Enfin, c'est ainsi qu'il se voyait lui-même. Pour lui, Skywalker était un ennemi à éradiquer, mais il n'y avait jamais réellement réussi. Ce mort s'accrochait à son corps désespérément. Quoique Vador ait essayé de faire, les émotions de Skywalker surgissaient à n'importe quel moment comme si elle venait de lui-même. Et c'est Anakin qui lui commandait à ce moment de protéger son amour, Padmé. Comment deux êtres avaient pu tomber amoureux de la même femme et être si différents l'un de l'autre ?

Alors il défiait le maître qui lui avait permis de devenir ce qu'il était. Cependant, deux sith aussi puissant ne pouvaient indéfiniment se tenir côte à côte comme deux égaux. Vador savait que Sidious se doutait que ce moment arriverait un jour mais peut-être pas à cause de l'amour d'une femme et pas si tôt. S'il réussissait à vaincre définitivement Sidious, il pourrait s'emparer de l'Empire et en être le seul maître. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur que son maître. Il ne prendrait pas d'autre sith à son service. Il détruirait au contraire toutes les personnes possédant la force, jusqu'à la dernière.

Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu lorsque cette femme avait failli le tuer ? Peut-être qu'Anakin avait repris le dessus à ce moment là ? Si c'était réellement le cas, il devait trouver un moyen le plus vite possible de détruire son âme, à n'importe quel prix. Pour l'instant, le temps était venu de gagner ce combat.

Sidious s'avança lentement vers lui. Plus aucune machine ou homme ne bougeait autour d'eux. Chacun retenait son souffle face au spectacle horrifiant de deux géants s'analysant, essayant de connaître la faille de l'autre. Les deux lasers couleur sang s'actionnèrent au même moment et les deux siths se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le grésillement caractéristiques de deux lames s'entrechoquant empli bientôt la salle. Aucun des deux combattants ne cédait du terrain à l'autre et il se trouvait qu'ils étaient de force égale, l'un par sa plus grande expérience, l'autre par la force de la jeunesse.

Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur le front de Vador. Il n'avait pas ressentit un élan de fatigue depuis le temps où il était padawan, depuis le temps de la République. Malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun signe d'épuisement extérieur de la part de son maître, il sentait grâce à la force qu'il était dans le même état que lui, et que si l'un d'entre eux ne prenait pas le dessus bientôt, ce serait la fatigue qui aurait raison d'eux.

Vador avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir. L'issue du combat devrait se jouer sur la maîtrise de la force bientôt. Et c'est son maître, qui sans crier gare, pris la décision d'y recourir. Il se propulsa soudain à une bonne dizaine de mètres de lui et son sabre laser s'éteignit. A la place, une vague de courant électrique bleutée jaillit de ses doigts pour fondre vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et se retrouva au sol.

La colère et la haine du sentiment d'impuissance déferla en lui, en plus de la souffrance. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle chose. Il entendit un cri indistinct à travers cette tempête. Il eut envie de lui répondre, car il y distinguait de l'inquiétude. Il sut que c'était Padmé, mais toute pensée claire disparut bientôt de son esprit et il se retrouva paralysait par l'ouragan. Une voix résonna dans son esprit, la voix de son pire ennemi.

« Evacue la colère. C'est elle qui t'immobilise. Tu as la capacité de vaincre Dark Sidious. Trouve une autre source de force. Puises au plus profond de toi-même. »

Anakin Skywalker. Il osait intervenir dans un tel moment d'impuissance. Il trouva la force de former une pensée.

« De quel droit réagis-tu ainsi ? Quel avantage tu as à me sauver ? »

Skywalker ne releva pas et dit simplement :

« Trouve la force si tu veux sauver Padmé. »

Il n'y eut aucune autre réplique, rien que ce conseil qui lui paraissait inutile. Mais dans son désespoir, Vador décida de le suivre et réussit à ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Il vit Padmé menottée par des mains robotiques, le visage en sang, le regard fixé sur lui. Il tourna les yeux vers la source de sa souffrance. Son maître avait le visage déformé par la concentration et l'exaltation de sa victoire proche. Etrangement, Vador n'en n'éprouva aucune colère ou haine, juste du mépris.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amour. Il n'y avait que pour elle et qu'elle seule. Padmé. Sa vie. Puis il vit ce qu'il avait refusé de voir. Deux enfants, une fille et un garçon d'environ quatre ans se tenait la main, le visage horrifié. Depuis quand étaient-là ? Avaient-ils vu toute la scène ? Ils étaient encerclés par des machine eux aussi.

Ses enfants, sa femme. Leila, Luke et Padmé. Sa famille. Sa raison de vivre. Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Skywalker prenait-il encore le dessus ? Se jouait-il encore de lui ? Vador ou Skywalker ? Les ténèbres ou la lumière ? La colère ou la joie ? La haine ou l'amour ?

L'amour. Voilà la clé de sa victoire prochaine. Voilà ce dont Anakin Skywalker voulait parler. Il éprouvait encore de l'amour, envers Padmé Amidala, même s'il lui était difficile de l'avouer. Il devait suivre cet amour. Ce dernier lui dictait de renoncer à la victoire et de sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Il n'avait qu'une fraction de seconde. Il fallait une diversion.

Il se releva avec toute la force qui lui restait sous les yeux surprise de son maître. La douleur s'arrêta. Il se retourna et actionna son sabre laser. Il sentit l'humidité caractéristique du sang, son sang. Il était grièvement blessé. Mais cela ne l'empêcha de bondir sur les machines et de libérer les enfants et Padmé.

Il prit Leila dans ses bras et s'empara de la main de Luke. Padmé se précipita vers eux. Sidious réussit à l'arrêter. Elle cria puis s'effondra. Que devait-il faire ? C'est alors qu'il entendit un cri.

« Va-t'en. Laisse-moi ! Pars avec les enfants. »

Il refusait de l'abandonner là. Il ne pouvait pas. Jamais.

« Va t'en ! »

Une pensée s'imposa à son esprit.

_Je suis Anakin Skywalker. _

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Chacune de vos reviews me font vraiment très plaisir et je me donne envie de sauter sur mon clavier et d'écrire encore et encore à chaque fois ! **

**A bientôt pour la suite ! **

**Rose**


	17. Chapitre 14 : Croire à nouveau

_Coucou ! _

_Désolé d'avance pour le retard (vous en avez l'habitude) :S Voilà le nouveau chapitre :) _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Rose_

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

**Lya** : Merci pour ta review ! Hélas pas de combat Sidious/Anakin pour l'instant mais le retour d'un personnage :) A bientôt ;)

* * *

_** 14 - Croire de nouveau **_

**Il refusait de l'abandonner là. Il ne pouvait pas. Jamais.**

**« Va t'en ! »**

**Une pensée s'imposa à son esprit.**

**_Je suis Anakin Skywalker._**

Il n'avait pas dormi depuis près de quatre jours. De profonds cernes déformaient son visage. Il était dévoré par l'angoisse et l'inquiétude. Il avait sauvé Luke et Leïla. Tous deux étaient en sécurités désormais, loin de Sidious. Mais il avait perdu Padmé. Il se moquait bien de la République, de la galaxie toute entière ou d'un quelquonque avenir de sa part. Il devait juste la retrouver elle.

Une part d'Anakin Skywalker avait disparu définitivement à l'apparition de Dark Vador, celle qui lui permettait d'être juste. Le concept de justice lui était bien égal désormais. Il avait conscience d'être égoïste, ignoble, en pensant cela mais il n'en n'éprouvait aucun remord. Etait-il vraiment redevenu « jedi » ? Non, et ce serait désormais impossible. Il n'avait jamais été qu'un homme, un padawan avec de grands pouvoirs, l'espoir de la République. Il n'en résultait que le fait qu'il n'était qu'être humain, avec tous les défauts : l'ambition, la colère, la haine. Obi-Wan était un véritable jedi, dans le sens pur du terme. Il n'avait jamais failli, n'avait jamais été tenté et avait respecté tous les principes de l'Ordre, et sa propre conscience.

La seule force qu'il possédait réellement lui-même, c'était son amour pour un ange qu'il avait corrompu, blessé, trahi, une divinité dont il n'était pas digne. Padmé. Elle avait défié tout ce en quoi elle croyait, tout ce qu'elle avait construit, juste par amour pour lui. Mais il était allez bien trop loin, là où elle ne pouvait plus le suivre. Il avait dépasser la limite qu'elle ne pourrait jamais franchir et il n'y avait eu alors qu'une seule option pour elle : la mort.

Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'était la raison de la présence de la force en elle, plus puissante que sa propre force en lui. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte ? Non qu'il ne le souhaite, il tenait juste à éclaircir certains points d'ombre. Le temps lui manquait et ses trois jours étaient bien trop longs. Padmé était une arme incroyable pour Sidious, et il tenterait tout pour briser ses défenses, comme il l'avait fait avec lui-même, bien qu'à l'époque cela soit plus facile.

Quel était le point faible de Padmé ? Ses enfants, mais il étaient en sureté désormais. Lui-même ? Il se demandait s'il elle l'aimait, bien qu'il en douta. Option impossible donc. Il ne restait que Naboo, sa planète. Mais comment Sidious pouvait-il le savoir ? Même s'il faisait des recherches, il ne pourrait jamais connaître la profondeur de l'attachement de Padmé pour sa terre natale.

Il fallait retrouver Obi-Wan. Il était son seul espoir. Cependant, il avait peur que ce dernier ne le croive pas, ce qui serait légitime. Pourquoi l'avait-il caché à l'empereur pendant tout ce temps, le laisant enfermé sur Tatoïne ? Il n'avait jamais souhaité le tuer même s'il l'aurait fait en cas de nécessité. L'amour fraternel pour Obi-Wan qu'il avait éprouvé à l'époque n'existait plus. Il était juste une nécessité. Ou du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

Il arma un vaisseau et bondit dans le cokpit. Il n'était qu'à quelques heures de sa planète. L'ivresse du pilotage l'envahit et ne l'avait jamais quitté. C'était le seul trait, mis à part l'amour pour Padmé, que Vador avait gardé d'Anakin.

Anakin atterrit sur le sable avec violence, le vaisseau n'étant pas équipé pour les atterrissages sans piste. La chaleur caractéristique de Tatoïne lui fit du bien. Il rangea des provisions, quelques armes dont le sabre laser d'Obi-Wan dans un sac, et courut. Il n'y avait que quelques kilomètres du vaisseau au lieu-dit où se trouvait Obi-Wan et il les parcouru bien vite, malgré la chaleur.

Le gardien de la prison l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et lui tendit les clés de la cave où Obi-Wan était enfermé. Il dévala l'escalier y conduisant et ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Dans l'ombre, un corps était allongé sur une paillasse de fortune. Anakin s'en approcha lentement. Du sang séché recouvrait le visage d'Obi-Wan et sa tunique déchirée. Il avait beaucoup maigri et respirait difficilement. Anakin se retourna vers le gardien et lui ordonna d'emmener une bassine d'eau et de la nourriture. Ce fut une erreur car il retrouva projeter contre le mur, un instant étourdi. Il entendit un grésillement et la lumière rouge vif de son sabre laser éclaira la pièce et le visage de son ancien maître, tordu par la haine.

Anakin ne bougea, le regard rivé sur le visage d'Obi-Wan. Il savait qu'il ne devait faire aucun geste. Il n'avait qu'une seule option pour tenter de convaincre Obi-Wan. Il enleva son sac à dos et sorti le sabre laser d'Obi-Wan. Les yeux de celui-ci se fixèrent une fraction de seconde dur le sabre puis sa main se leva. Anakin jeta alors le sabre dans la direction d'Obi-Wan et ce ne fut que la surprise de ce dernier qui lui sauva la vie. Une douleur fulgurante le transperça cependant. S'il était encore en vie, il était gravement blessé.

Crispant la mâchoire, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et attendit qu'Obi-Wan ne réagisse. Il n'y avait aucune réaction de sa part pourtant et Anakin sentait qu'il l'évaluait, attendant un signe d'impatience, de colère ou de haine, caractéristique des sith. Anakin se maîtrisa et ne fit que plonger son regard dans celui de son maître, le défiant. La voix rauque d'Obi-Wan finit par transpercer le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Padmé, Vador ? »

Anakin ne répondit pas. Obi-Wan répéta sa question, une attitude menaçante dans la voix. Anakin baissa les yeux et dit simplement :

« Je ne réponds pas à ce nom. »

La réponse sembla déstabiliser légèrement Obi-Wan qui ne releva pas cependant.

« Je ne connais aucun autre nom qui correspondrait avec ce visage. »

Anakin leva de nouveau les yeux.

« Etes-vous sûr, Maître ? »

Jamais Anakin n'avait vu Obi-Wan perdre son sang-froid, même dans les pires moments.

« Anakin Skywalker est mort, et vous osez ternir son image, Vador ! »

Anakin se releva et s'appuya contre le mur. Il ne tiendrait plus beaucoup de temps, il perdait trop de sang.

« Anakin Skywalker n'est pas mort. Vador et lui n'ont jamais qu'un, Maître. Je sais que vous ne vous l'avouerai jamais. Mais il n'est pas temps de répondre à cette question. »

Anakin était de plus en plus pâle et il se sentait glisser de plus en plus contre le mur de la cellule. Il réussit à ajouter, la voix presque éteinte :

« Ecoutez-moi. Padmé est en danger. Les enfants sont en sécurité avec la famille Amidala. Sidious… Il veut la faire passer du côté obscur… Je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver…je… dites lui que je n'ai jamais cessez de l'aimer… »

Obi-Wan baissa son arme et s'approcha d'Anakin.

« Comment pourrais-je te croire ? »

Avec ces dernières forces, Anakin l'arme d'Obi-Wan, le sabre laser vert qu'il lui avait lançé, et lui tendit :

« Je vous donne ma vie en échange. »

« Anakin… »

* * *

Alors qu'avez vous penser de ce nouveau chapitre ? :D

La suite en fin de semaine (où j'aurai enfin le temps de publier plusieurs fois par semaines car je serais en vacances ! (et morte de trouille pendant deux semaines en attendant les résultats du bac) x)

Bisous

Rose


End file.
